


Belong to You

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: Head over heels si Kyungsoo sa kanyang ka-fubu slash ka M.U na si Jongin pero bigla siyang Ghinost.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	Belong to You

**Author's Note:**

> hehe

_Overtime na naman si Kyungsoo at madilim na ang mundo pagkalabas ng nurse sa hospital na pinagtatrabahuhan. Subalit dahil mahal niya ang kanyang trabaho, bagamat pagod ay may ngiti parin naman sa mga labi niya. Halos limang buntis kasi ang napaanak nila for the day at isa sa mga ito ay may triplets na iniluwal. At sa bawat buhay at iyak ng bawat sanggol ay lalong minamahal ni Kyungsoo ang profession nito._

_Hindi muna nag book ng grab si Kyungsoo at kakain nalang siya ng dinner sa katapat na fast food. Tutal pagod naman siya at siguradong bagsak siya pag-uwi._

_Since rush hour na ay maswerte paring naka-upo si Kyungsoo sa isang table dahil halos punuan na nga ang fast food. She sat on the chair at hindi na nagbother alisin sa tray ang kanyang mga order na pagkain._

_Nakaka tatlong subo palang ng jolly isphagetti si Kyungsoo ng mapansing may nakatayong lalaki sa gilid niya, she places down her fork at tumingin dito._

_Nakangiti ito sa kanya, ngiting tila sinsero at napaka lambot, yung tipong iisipin mo agad na safe ka sa tao, ngiting bibigyan ka ng assurance na hindi ka sasaktan._

_“May kasama ka ba? Wala na kasi akong makitang bakante bukod sa table mo. Baka pwedeng makishare” Sabi ng lalaki, ang boses niya malalim subalit malambing._

_At dahi nahalina ang dalaga sa makamandag na ngiti ni Jongin, tila naging panatag ang loob ni Kyungsoo sa lalaki, hindi na ito nagpa bebe pa at tumango sabay slide ng tray niya to give space sa lalaki._

_Naupo naman na ang lalaki at napansin ni Kyungsoo na pareho sila ng order, spaghetti at spicy chicken na may extra rice at coke float._

_“Jongin nga pala..” Pakilala ng lalaki. “Nakakahiya namang makishare sa table mo na hindi ako nagpapakilala sayo.” Ani nito._

_Nakangiti lang si Kyungsoo, cute naman si Jongin at umandar ng slight ang pagiging malandi niya kaya nagpapa cute siya, baka naman kasi single at baka sa Jollibee lang pala niya matatagpuan si The One._

_“Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo Do.” Full name ang binigay niya. Maharot nga._

_“Kyungsoo..” Sambit ni Jongin sa pangalan ng dalaga sabay sulyap sa suot nito. “Nurse ka?” Tumango naman si Kyungsoo._

_“Oo, diyan lang sa harap. Ikaw?” Curious lang din ang dalaga at para fair magtatanong din siya. Unfair naman kung puro si Jongin nalang ang nag-iinitiate ng conversation._

_“Diyan naman ako nagtatrabaho, CSR diyan sa katabing building. Eh tapos na yung shift ko kaya dinner lang. Ikaw? Night shift?” Natawa si Kyungsoo kasi parehas silang comfortable around the other at kung mag-usap parang matagal ng magkakilala._

_“Hindi, nag O.T kaya gabi na nakalabas. Kagaya mo, pauwi narin sana ako pero naisip ko magdinner nalang muna.”_

_“Grabe, fresh mo padin kahit O.T na ha.. ganda..” Pabulong niyang sinabi ang last part subalit Kyungsoo managed_ _to hear and honestly, she blushes at that._

_J_

Ngayon, isang taon na ang nakalipas, kung gaano kabilis naging magkaibigan ang dalawa ganoon naman kabagal ang relasyon nila so here they are, stuck in between being a lover and just friends. Walang label ang dalawa pero kung umasta ay higit pa sa magkasintahan doing all those _rated r scenes_ na pang magjowa at mag-asawa lang sana.

They live under one roof, sa apartment ni Kyungsoo. Hindi naman talaga sila live in, si Jongin lang tong parang bata na laging nakiki _sleepover_ doon until nagkaroon na ito ng sariling cabinet sa apartment.

“Da, asan yung tshirt ko na white, yung bago?” Tanong ni Jongin habang naghahanap sa cabinet ni Kyungsoo.

“Andiyan lang yan!” Sigaw naman ng isa na gumagawa ng sandwich nilang baon.

Panibagong araw na naman, parehas workaholic ang dalawa at kahit magkatabi lang ang pinagta-trabahuhan, hindi naman sabay na pumapasok, mas nauunang umaalis si Kyungsoo dahil dalawang oras ang duty niya bago ng kay Jongin at hindi na nagpapahatid dahil sayang ang oras na dapat ay ipinapahinga pa ng lalaki.

“Chicken sandwich, paborito ko to.” Puna ni Jongin na biglang lumitaw sa likuran ni Kyungsoo, nagsusuot ng kanyang tshirt.

“Anniversary ng katrabaho ko ngayon tsaka jowa niya, sayo lahat to. Ubusin mo ha?” Tumango si Jongin at habang may hawak na sandwich, naupo ito sa sofa at pinanood si Kyungsoo na nakatalikod.

“Hatid kita ha..” Sabi ni Jongin sa dalaga na pinandilatan siya.

“Matulog ka nalang! Late ka na naman umuwi kagabi, tapos maaga ka nagising. Magpahinga ka.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo.

Jongin loves it when Kyungsoo nags him, kapag wife mode ang dalaga kasi it makes him feel special. Natawa si Jongin at tumayo. Kyungsoo hates it kapag nakabackhug si Jongin sa kanya habang may ginagawa siya dahil feeling nito super limited lang ng movements niya kaya he only rests his chin sa balikat ng nurse.

“Wag kang pa fall Kyungsoo, mamaya asawahin kita eh!” Bulong nito sa tenga ng dalaga bago kagatin sa leeg.

Napakagat nalang ng labi si Kyungsoo para labanan ang kanyang ungol, weakness talaga niya ang leeg and she hated the fact that Jongin knows about it. Mas kabisado pa ni Jongin ang katawan ni Kyungsoo kesa sa kanya.

She masked her kilig with a snort at umikot para harapin ang lalaki at pinisil sa ilong.

“Tumigil ka na. Basta mamaya ha, male-late ako ng uwi.” Paalala ni Kyungsoo sa lalaki.

“Ano nga meron today?” Tanong ni Jongin, napakamakalimutin talaga.

“Sa labas kami kakain, anniversary nga diba so ayun, manglilibre si Baekhyun.” Wala mang tinatago ang dalawa sa isa’t isa pero nakakatawa dahil para silang nasa isang bawal na relasyon kung saan sikreto nila ang isa’t isa sa mundo.

Pero that’s because they’re both inlove with their work, lalo na si Kyungsoo. Bahay kama lang ang date nila kasi during weekends, umuuwi naman si Jongin sa kanilang bahay, ganoon din si Kyungsoo. Pag may special occasions, like birthday, sa kama na nila ine-enjoy.

“Ah, may mga lalaki.”

“Wala, kami lang ni Baek. Sasamahan ko lang siya.” Ani ni Kyungsoo.

“Ha? Eh kala ko ba celebration ng anniversary nila? Kyungsoo..” Sumeryoso bigla ang mukha ni Jongin at pinisil ang bewang ng dalaga. “Ang totoo magba-bar kayo no?” He asks.

Humalakhak si Kyungsoo at hinalikan ang dibdib ng lalaki.

“Wala jowa niya kasi nga two years ng naka comma yun doon sa hospital.. Basta ganoon. Hindi kami mag ba-bar, samgyup lang tapos uwi din ako. Sama ka ba?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo at niyakap lang siya ni Jongin. Laging nagkakaayayaan to meet their friends pero laging palpak, laging sablay dahil ayaw umayon ng panahon, ng oras.

“Baka O.T nga din ako eh..” Bumuntong hininga si Jongin, overtime sila lately. “Pero kapag nauna ako kesa sa inyo sunod ako, para sabay na tayong umuwi, lagi ka nalang grab, doon na napupunta yung sweldo mo.”

“Usapang pera na tayo ah? Wag kang pa fall Jongin Kim, mamaya aasawahin na kita.” Balik ni Kyungsoo at bago pa umalis ng apartment, binuhat ni Jongin ang dalaga sa mesa at momol muna.

L

Bilang nurse na marami ng nasaksihan na trahedya, manhid na si Kyungsoo sa tuwing may nakikita siyang natatapos na buhay pero ng ipasa sa kanya ng doctor ang sanggol na hindi man lang nahawakan ng kanyang ina halos naluha na siya.

Hindi ito makagalaw habang nakatingin sa sanggol, maputla ang labi pero mainit pa kaya naman inilapag niya ito sa operating table at sinubukang i-revive.

“Mabuhay ka, live.. live.” She says habang patuloy sa ginagawa na pag pump sa dibdib ng sanggol.

“Kyungsoo what are you doing?” Nakatalikod na ang lahat at nakita siya ng doctor.

“Please please. Live.” Patuloy niya at hindi naririnig ang sinasabi ng doctor sa kanya.

Tila nabingi na si Kyungsoo ng kadesperadahan na ibalik ang humintong puso ng sanggol at nabulag ng tuluyan sa mga taong nakapalibot sa kanila, pati na sa nanay ng bata na patuloy lang sa pag-iyak.

“Kyungsoo tama na!” Baekhyun back hugs her friend, stopping her sa ginagawa nito.

Nasa emergency stairs si Kyungsoo mag-isa, nakaupo at pilit na kinakalma ang sarili sa nangyari. Hindi man ito umiyak pero ang puso niya ay sobrang nashock parin sa nangyari.

Hawak niya ang cellphone, she already texted Jongin but still, walang reply ito. Typical Jongin na kapag nagta-trabaho ay nakakalimutan na ang paligid nito.

“Kyungsoo..” Si Baekhyun iyon, naupo sa tabi niya. “Here, inom ka water.” Dagdag niya sabay abot ng isang bottled water sa kaibigan.

“Thanks..” The nurse muttered softly.

Baekhyun is usually an energetic girl pero dahil Kyungsoo seems to prefer silence, tahimik lang na naupo si Baekhyun at sinamahan ang kaibigang nurse.

“Baek? How do you that?” Baekhyun turns to her with confused eyes.

“Yung alin? How do I keep unemotional kapag may namamatay na pasyente or baby?”

Umiling si Kyungsoo bilang tugon.

“Nope. Yung ginagawa mo ngayon, loyal ka parin sa boyfriend mo kahit walang kasiguraduhang gigising siya? Na kahit pati si Doc Chanyeol na hindi ka sinusukuan ay patuloy mo paring binabasted.”

Baekhyun blushes habang nakatingin sa mga palad.

“Simple lang. Bakit ko sasayangin ang sampung taon namin dahil lamang tulog siya for two years. Kaya ko siyang hintayin Kyungsoo, habang lumalaban siya lalaban ako, hindi ko siya susukuan.” Sabi ni Baekhyun ng nakangiti pero ang mga mata ay bumabaha na sa luha.

Alam ni Kyungsoo na impossible na magising pa ang nobyo ni Baekhyun, she heard it more than three times na walang improvement, na walang chance na gigising siya muli.

“Sorry sa tanong Baek..” Pinahid ni Baekhyun ang luha at pilit na ngumiti.

“Okay lang. Curious ka eh, pero ngayon at hindi ka na virgin bakit hindi mo isama mamaya yung jowa mong hilaw?” Namula si Kyungsoo, iba parin ang dating ng kilig kapag Jongin is labeled as her jowa.

“Hmmm. Busy yun tsaka susunod naman yun pagkatapos ng duty niya.” Ngiti niya at nakita yun ni Baekhyun kaya mabilis niyang binangga ang balikat ng kaibigan.

“Hoy Kyungsoo. Kapag gumising na yung jowa ko dapat mag double date tayo ha!” Humagikhik naman ang maharot at tumango.

“Oo na! Sige ba! Papogian pa ng jowa!” Pagmamayabang ni Kyungsoo kasi Jongin is undeniably, _a god._

Nakita na ni Kyungsoo ang motor ni Jongin na nakaparada sa baba kaya marahan niyang binuksan ang pintuan ng kwarto. Nandoon nga ang lalaki, nakatopless, tulog na at hawak ang cellphone, marahil ay naghihintay ng reply ni Kyungsoo.

Maingat na muling isinara ni Kyungsoo ang pintuan at chinarge ang lowbat na cellphone. Ng makita ang indikasyon na nagcha-charge nga ang kanyang cellphone, tumayo na muna ito at tumungo sa banyo para mag half bath, nahihilo siya dahil sa alak na nainom.

Pagkatapos siguraduhin na malinis na siya at wala ng amoy ng alak ang natira sa kanyang katawan, lumabas na si Kyungsoo suot ang malaking tshirt na kay Jongin pa. Naupo siya sa sofa at binuksan ang cellphone.

Kyungsoo’s sleepily yawning ng sunod sunod ang pag tunog ng cellphone nito.

Isa, dalawa, tatlo, sampung mensahe mula kay Jongin at isa isa niya itong binasa.

_‘da, asan ka na? Okay ka ba?’_

_‘Da, saang samgyupsal kayo? Punta ako.’_

_‘uy’_

_‘sige, hanapin nalang kita’_

_‘hindi ko kayo makita da, asan ka? Text mo ko asap ha?’_

_‘da, pauwi ako. Ingat pauwi, wag uminom madami’_

Hindi na tinapos ni Kyungsoo na basahin lahat ng mensahe, enough na yung malaman niyang nag-effort si Jongin na hanapin siya. Kinikilig siya. Oo, fall na fall na pero ayaw mag confess pa.

Pinatay nalang nito muli ang cellphone, hinayaan mag charge at maingat na bumalik sa kanilang kwarto. Natutulog parin si Jongin, naghihilik at ganoon parin ang posisyon.

Maingat na kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone ni Jongin, inilapag niya sa mesa sa gilid at ilang segundo pa ay nahiga na ito sa tabi ni Jongin, she’s spooning him, arm on his waist to hug Jongin at medyo nagulat pa si Kyungsoo ng hawakan ni Jongin ang kamay niya, kissing it.

“Nagising ba kita?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo bago halikan sa balikat ang lalaki.

Umungol lang si Jongin bago ito rumolyo para harapin si Kyungsoo. Magkaharap ang dalawa, mapupungay ang mata ng inaantok na si Jongin, ang mga kamay hindi parin naghihiwalay.

“Kanina ka pa? Hindi ka nagtext.” Bahagyang ngumuso pa si Jongin kaya hinalikan siya doon ni Kyungsoo.

“Sorry, namatay yung phone ko. Sorry..” Sabi ni Kyungsoo, ilang oras lang silang hindi nagkasama ni Jongin at heto, miss na miss na niya.

“Hmmm.” Hinalikan muli ni Jongin ang magkahawak nilang kamay. “Are you okay? About sa nangyari sa hospital kanina.” Jongin asks at biglang umagos nalang ang mga luha ni Kyungsoo. Binalik siya ni Jongin sa loob ng delivery room kung saan pilit niyang isinasalba ang nawalang buhay na ng bata. “It’s not your fault da, hindi ikaw ang may hawak ng buhay nila.”

“Pero I could have done something pero-“

“Ssssh, wag na iyak. Hindi mo naman ginusto, hindi mo alam. Baka iyon ang destiny niya, ang hindi maging tao at ang maging isang anghel sa langit. Siguro masaya siya ngayon, nandoon siya sa taas, tanaw ang mama niya, tanaw ka.”

“Tingin mo ba?” Tumango si Jongin.

“Oo. Ligtas siya, masaya na. Kaya don’t worry na ha? Wag mo ng isipan siya. Umiiyak ka lang.” Malambing lamang ang boses ni Jongin, yung boses na alam niyang kakalma kay Kyungsoo. “Ayoko umiyak ka.” Sabi pa nito.

Umiling na si Kyungsoo, sabay punas ng mga luha sa kanyang mata.

“Saan pala kayo galing? Inisa isa ko lahat ng samgyupsal sa BGC wala naman kayo?” Tanong pa ng call center agent.

“Sabi ni Baek mag videoke nalang kami kaya kumanta kami. Sorry hindi ko nasabi kasi yun nga, patay na yung phone. Eh sinubukan ko namang magsend gamit yung phone ni Baek pero ayaw magsend.”

“Ayos lang ang mahalaga andito ka na, nakauwi ka na sa akin kaya pahinga na tayo..”

 _Sa akin_. Kay sarap pakinggan.

“Tulog na tayo. Goodnight Jongin.”

“Goodnight Da..” At isang matamis at inosenteng halik sa noo, sa ilong at sa labi ni Kyungsoo ang iginawad ni Jongin bago niya ito yakapin sa kanyang mga bisig.

_Madilim ang hallway, night shift si Kyungsoo kaya walang masyadong tao at mag-isa niyang tinatahak ito. Pero hindi naman ito takot dahil lumaki sa isang mapamahiing pamilya si Kyungsoo, ang lolo niya sa probinsya ay albularyo at habang siya at ang kuya niya ay nakakakita ng mga bagay na hindi nakikita ng pangkaraniwang tao. That was long ago though, ngayon, wala ng nakikita si Kyungsoo sapagkat isinara na daw ito ng lolo niya bago ito pumanaw._

_Nagtetext si Kyungsoo kay Jongin, nakangiti pa ang dalaga dahil as usual, bumabanat na naman ang lalaki at pinapakilig siya kaya her marupok heart is hulog na hulog._

_Nagta-type siya ng reply when suddenly namatay ang ilaw. Napalingon si Kyungsoo at mukhang black out yata. Agad niyang binuksan ang on ng flashlight app sa cellphone pero bago pa nito makita ang shortcut ng app ay biglang nagflicker ang ilaw, ang ilaw na nasa itaas lang niya._

_“May tao ba diyan?” Sigaw niya kahit alam niyang nag-iisa lang ito. “Hello?” Pagtawag niyang muli at isang malakas na pag-iyak ng bata ang kanyang narinig. Malakas ito and it echoes sa entire hallway. “May tao ba diyan?” She nervously walks at pilit na binuksan ang pinto ng isang room but it’s locked kaya naman lumipat siya sa kabil but still, naka lock parin and the faster her heart beat the louder the cries are becoming. “May tao ba-“ She stops ng makita ang isang bata sa kanyang paa, crawling._

_Madilim, hindi padin humihinto ang pag flicker ng ilaw pero namumukhaan ni Kyungsoo ang mukha ng umiiyak na bata._

_It is her from earlier, the one Kyungsoo tried to save. Imbes na matakot, napaluhod lang si Kyungsoo at maingat niyang kinarga ang bata pero the moment she hold her in her arms para patahanin, biglang tumahimik ang hallway. Kasabay ng paghinto ng iyak ng sanggol ay ang paghinto ng puso nito._

_She’s dead at dahil sa gulat, mabilis siyang nabitawan ni Kyungsoo._

_“Baby!” Sigaw ni Kyungsoo in attempt na saluhin ang bata pero it’s too late and she hits the floor and vanished._

_Hinihingal si Kyungsoo, sa takot, sa kaba, sa lungkot. Naghalo na ang kanyang emosyon at patuloy lang siya sa pagtawag sa sanggol kaya ilang sandali pa ay nandoon na naman ang sanggol sa harapan niya._

_“Don’t cry.” Sabi nito kay Kyungsoo, nakangiti while thumbing the nurse’s face._

_“Please don’t die.” Pagmamakaawa ng dalaga sa sanggol at ng akmang hahawakan na siya ni Kyungsoo ay biglang nag-iba ang mukha nito._

_Her cherub face is replaced by a demonic one, ngumisi ang sanggol bago niya inabot ang leeg ni Kyungsoo and started to choke her._

_Nahihilo na si Kyungsoo, sinusubukan niyang alisin ang pagkakahawak ng bata pero sadyang malakas ito, and she’s growing weak._

_“Hinayaan mo kong mamatay kaya karapat dapat lang na isama kita sakin.”_

_“W-wag..” Kyungsoo struggles. “H-hindi.” Patuloy niya, hindi na ito makahinga, ang mga ugat niya sa ulo ay tila sasabog na, yung paningin nito ay nagiging puti nalang din. “S-sorry..” Sabi niya at buong lakas niyang itinulak ang sanggol but she failed, tumawa ang baby at hindi na makahinga si Kyungsoo. “T-tulong..” Sinubukan niyang sumigaw. “Tulong..” Mahina na ang boses nito, nanghihina na ang katawan at nahihirapan ng huminga ang nurse. “Jongin..” Pagtawag nito sa lalaki._

_“Da, gising ka. Da..”_ Boses iyon ni Jongin. Tinatawag siya. _“Kyungsoo?”_ Kasabay ng pagbigkas sa kanyang pangalan ay ang malamig na kamay sa kanyang noo. Doon na nagising si Kyungsoo. Nasa sariling kwarto ito, nilalamig, mabigat ang ulo at nanghihina.

“Da, nananaginip ka. Inom ka ng gamot..” Sabi ni Jongin at inalalayan si Kyungsoo na makaupo. “Oh dahan dahan lang, yung ulo mo nahihilo padin ba?”

“A-anong nangyari?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“Gigisingin sana kita kasi napasarap tulog pero mainit ka, giniginaw. Nilalagnat ka pala.” Tumango si Kyungsoo at ibinalik kay Jongin ang hawak niyang baso ng tubig. “Tulog ka pa da, ipinagluto kita ng lugaw kaso di pa luto. Gigisingin kita pag luto na..” Umiling si Kyungsoo.

“Anong oras na Jongin?”

“Malapit na lunchtime-”

“Ha? Wala ka bang pasok? Jongin umabsent ka ba?” Kinuha nalang ni Jongin ang kumot ng nars tsaka ibinalot doon ang babae at inihiga muli.

“Mas mahalaga ka kesa sa trabaho ko, tulog ka na Da.. sige na, wag pasaway.” Ngumuso si Kyungsoo dahil matutulog na naman siya. Takot siya dahil baka mapanaginipan na naman niya ang sanggol.

“Eeh, ayaw. Natatakot ako mag-isa dito.” Nguso ni Kyungsoo and Jongin gently pats her head.

“Dahil ba sa panaginip mo?” Isang tango ang sagot ng nurse. “Sige, sa sofa ka nalang matulog ha? Basta sleep ka.” Isang tango muli at mahinang itinaas ni Kyungsoo ang mga braso at mabilis na naintindihan ni Jongin kaya in bridal style, binuhat niya patungong salas ito.

J

Ilang linggo pa ang lumipas, bumalik na sa normal si Kyungsoo at walang sanggol na ang dinadalaw siya sa panaginip.

Tungkol sa kanila ni Jongin, walang pinag bago, tamang landi at walang label parin.

O baka naman hindi na kailangan ng salita dahil labis naman ang pinapakita at pinaparamdam nila sa isa’t isa.

Sabado, hindi umalis si Jongin when Kyungsoo mentioned na maggegeneral cleaning ito ng apartment so he could help with the chores.

Well, hindi naman madumi ang bahay sapagkat parehas na malinis naman ang dalawa hindi lang sa pangangatawan at sa personal gamit kung hindi pati na rin sa loob ng apartment.

Alas nuebe ng umaga ng magsimula silang maglinis, si Jongin ang nagtanggal ng mga kurtina at hinayaan na munang bukas ang bintana para makapasok ang hangin at the same time maarawan naman kahit papano ang kanilang salas.

Hinati ng dalawa ang trabaho, si Kyungsoo ay lumabas saglit para ihatid sa laundry shop ang mga kurtina at kumot na labahin.

Pagkauwi ay nagpapahinga na si Jongin sa couch, naka topless nalang din habang nakaupo sa harapan ng electricfan, mukhang tangang nakabuka ang bibig habang sumisigaw.

Napangiti si Kyungsoo, sana pang habambuhay na.

Bago pa manghingin ng pampalamig si Jongin, naupo agad si Kyungsoo sa tabi nito at inabutan ng biniling malaking C2 red na paborito ni Jongin na inumin.

“Thanks Da.” Ngiti sabay wink ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo bago nito ininom ang malamig na juice.

“Yung likod mo basa tapos nakahubad ka pa. Saan na yung hinubad mong tshirt, akin na nga.” Inabot naman ni Jongin ang kanyang tshirt sa nurse at hinayaang punasan nito ang pawis.

Sobrang maalaga, aasawahin na niya.

Nakangiti lang si Jongin kahit masakit ang hagod ng tshirt niya sa sensitibo niyang balat. Ganito mag alaga si Kyungsoo eh, mas masarap yun, masarap sa feeling.

“Ano ulam natin da?” Biglang isinandal ni Jongin ang mabigat na ulo sa balikat ni Kyungsoo.

“May manok diyan sa ref, prito ko ba?” Umiling si Jongin.

“Tinola nalang? Or monggo. Para may sabaw.”

“Ay sige, tinola nalang.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo and taps Jongin’s shoulder, signaling him na bumalik na sa paglilinis.

Hindi na nakapag luto si Kyungsoo at nag grabfood nalang dahil hinabol nilang linisin ang buong unit. Maliit lang naman ito, may dalawang rooms which is ginawang walk in closet ang maliit na kwarto, isang banyo at ang dining table lang ang naghahati sa sala at kitchen.

Sabay silang naligo, pero naunang lumabas ng banyo si Kyungsoo dahil nabitin si Jongin sa quickie nila kaya nagpaiwan saglit sa loob.

Ilang oras pa ang lumipas, malinis at mabango na ang apartment, na-install na din yung bagong biling kurtina set ni Kyungsoo at ang dalawa ay nasa kwarto na, naglalaro ng ML si Jongin samantalang nanonood ng mga medical documentaries si Kyungsoo.

“Simba tayo bukas?” Pag-aaya ni Kyungsoo out of nowhere, mata niya nasa tv parin.

“Saan? Diyan lang sa malapit?”

“Oo, first time para kahit isang beses lang makapagsimba naman tayo together. Lagi nalang tayo dito sa apartment.” Natawa si Jongin bago nag lean at hinagkan sa labi ang dalaga.

“Wag ka na ngang ngumuso, oo na, date na tayo bukas. Wag lang magpalda or mag dress ha? Mamaya makita pa ng iba tong makinis mong legs..” Ngisi ni Jongin habang hinihimas ang makinis at maputing legs ng nurse.

Agad naman itong tinapik ni Kyungsoo at itinago sa ilalim ng unan.

“Papalda ako bukas bahala ka tsaka mag commute tayo. Wag puro ka motor.” Irap nito sa lalaki na malakas na tumawa.

“Sus, gusto mo lang ako ipagmayabang eh, ano ako? Trophy boyfriend?” Pang-iinis ni Jongin.

“Di ka pogi ano ba yan! Ang yabang talaga!” Mahinang sinuntok ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sa dibdib at lalong nanaig ang nais na asarin si Kyungsoo lalo.

Binitiwan ang cellphone, si Jongin na may malagkit na tingin kay Kyungsoo ang ngayon ay parang demonyong nakangisi habang mabagal na pumaibabaw sa maliit na katawan ng dalaga.

“Talaga?” Tanong ni Jongin suot ang isang mapang akit na ngiti. “Di ako pogi?” Kyungsoo gulped in both excitement at kaba dahil sa mga titig ni Jongin, ganitong ganito ang mga mata ng lalaki noong first time nilang magsiping sa kama.

Puno ng libog, ng pagnanasa, pero the softness sa mata nito is what makes Kyungsoo surrender herself.

“P-pogi ka..” Sinubukang magsalita ni Kyungsoo ng maayos pero pumiyok lamang ito ng maramdamang pinaglalaruan ni Jongin ang ibabang labi niya.

“Alam ko.” Senswal na bulong ni Jongin sa tenga ni Kyungsoo at magdamag nilang pinagsaluhan ang mainit na pag-iisang katawan sa kama ni Kyungsoo.

Late ang dalawang nakarating sa simbahan kaya naghintay nalang muna sila sa labas para sa susunod na misa, parehas napasarap ang tulog at walang breakfast kaya ngayon ang mga bituka nila ay nagmamakaawa na.

Nasa hilera sila ng mga kwek-kwek, naghihintay na pagbilhan ng tinder na niluluto pa ang order ng naunang customer.

“Hmmm. Tatlong serve nalang ng kwek-kwek tapos hati tayo. Mabilis naman ang misa tapos kakain naman tayo after.” Suggest ni Kyungsoo habang natatakam na nakatingin sa mga panindang streetfood, ang palad ni Jongin nasa bewang lang niya. “Kuya tatlong serve po ng kwek-kwek tapos dalawang buko juice na sa plastic po.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo at minatahan lang siya ng tinder at napakamot sa ulo.

Magtatanong pa sana si Kyungsoo kung may problema ito sa kanya pero napalingon ng marinig ang boses ng pinsan niya. Marahil nagkamali lang ang pandinig niya dahil the last time she checked ay nasa Dubai at nagta-trabaho bilang manager sa isang bangko ang kuya Jongdae niya.

“Kyungsoo! Ikaw nga!” Masayang hiyaw ni Jongdae at hindi pa man nakapag react si Kyungsoo ay sinunggaban na niya ito ng mainit na yakap. “Ang ganda mo parin!” Nguso ng Jongdae ng umatras ito.

Nakangiti lang si Kyungsoo sa kanya at doon na napansin ng lalaki ang matangkad na kasama ng pinsan niya, nakahawak ito sa bewang ng dalaga at minamatahan ng masakit si Jongdae.

Aba.

Kaya naman si Jongdae, bilang may katarayan na bakla ay minatahan din nito si Jongin, mula ulo hanggang paa pabalik sa kamay nitong nasa bewang ng pinsan niya.

Hindi niya gusto ang lalaki.

“Ay Kuya Dae, si Jongin pala. Friend ko.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo na nag step sa gilid so Jongin could step forward. “Jongin, si Kuya Dae, pinsan ko na nagtatrabaho- teka,” Napalingon muli si Kyungsoo sa pinsan at tiningnan. “Bakit ka nandito? Akala ko ba sa abroad ka?”

Umirap si Jongdae at tiningnan lamang ang kamay ni Jongin na nasa harap niya, nakikipag kamay.

“Hindi mo ba nabalitaan? Malamang hindi kasi ako lang naman ang pinsan mong ka-close mo. Anyways, remember Yeri? Yung pinsan natin sa probinsya? Ikakasal na siya sa Sabado kaya umuwi ako. Invited ka ba?” Hindi naman nasaktan si Kyungsoo that she’s not invited. Tama kasi si Jongdae, hindi siya close sa ibang kamag-anak nila because she distanced herself from them simula ng mga bata pa lamang sila.

Because in their eyes, Kyungsoo is a freak. A scary freak.

At tanging si Jongdae ang naging knight and shining armour ni Kyungsoo.

Nag-usap pa ang magpinsan, magsisimba din pala si Jongdae kaya he said na sasama na siya sa dalawa. Si Jongin, nakahinga na ng maluwag knowing that Jongdae is not a threat sa date nila ni Kyungsoo.

After the mass, they ate sa isang Chinese restaurant. Nag volunteer pa si Jongin na ililibre ang dalawa but Jongdae rejected the offer, saying that he can afford his own meal.

Mabigat talaga ang dugo kay Jongin and Kyungsoo would giggle. The’re grown ups pero hindi padin nawawala ang pagiging protective ni Jongdae sa kanya. She appreciates it and maybe it won’t take long bago pa makuha ni Jongin ang loob ng pinsan niya.

Naunang natapos si Jongin sa pagkain kaya nag excuse ito para mag banyo saglit at ng makapasok sa restroom, Jongdae inched closer sa pinsan niya.

“Soo, boyfriend mo ba yun?” Pagod na si Kyungsoo sa mga tanong na ganito about her and Jongin kaya naman she lied this time, sa pinsan niya of all people.

“Yap. Tagal na din. Sorry if I said na friend ko lang siya-“

“Alam ba niya? Ang tungkol sayo?” Jongdae asked with worried eyes.

Bumuntong hininga si Kyungsoo bago umiling. Matagal naman na yun at ngayon hindi na siya nakakakita kaya what she is in the past stays in the past.

“Hindi na mahalaga yun kuya. Don’t worry. Sobrang mapag mahal at maalaga si Jongin kaya siguro kapag nalaman niya hindi naman niya ako iiwan kagaya ng mga naging ex ko.”

“Kapag sinabi ko sayo na iwanan mo siya hindi mo parin gagawin diba?” Asks Jongdae.

“Masaya ako eh at around him I feel very special.” Jongdae’s smile quivered at niyakap lang si Kyungsoo.

“Ahem.” Umubo kunwari si Jongin para ipag-alam sa dalawa na nakabalik na siya from the restroom. Kumalas naman ang mag-pinsan at inirapan ni Jongdae ang istorbong lalaki.

Kinagabihan sa veranda ng apartment ni Kyungsoo, umiinom ng tea ang dalawa habang nakatingin sa langit na may ilang bituin.

“Ayaw sakin ng pinsan mo ah?” Joke ni Jongin.

“Mabait yun, si Kuya Dae, pero walang tiwala sa mga lalaki around me kaya medyo may topak. Sorry ha?” Tumango si Jongin at hinawakan ang bakanteng kamay ni Kyungsoo.

“Mukhang naistorbo ko usapan niyo kanina ah?” Natawa si Kyungsoo.

“Next time ayain mo mag chess, chess player yun.” Napatingin naman si Jongin sa may kalakihang dibdib ni Kyungsoo.

“Di naman ako chess player eh, chest player lang..” Ngisi nito at akmang hahawakan ang dibdib ni Kyungsoo pero tinapik ng nurse ang kamay niya ng malakas.

“Alam mo ikaw, kumalma ka nga. Magpatulog ka ngayong gabi, parehas na tayong may pasok bukas diba?” Irap ni Kyungsoo, tumayo din ito hawak ang walang laman na tea pero Jongin stopped her at hinawakan sa braso.

Tiningnan niya ang lalaki at nanlambot muli ang puso niya ng titigan siya ni Jongin in the gentlest look, kagaya noong gabing una silang nagkakilala, naaakit na naman ang puso ni Kyungsoo at hinayaan na mahulog lang ang puso kasi andiyan naman si Jongin na araw araw siyang sinasalo.

“Da, nakita mo ba yung hoodie ko na kulay gray?” Napaungol ng slight si Kyungsoo ng magising ito ng boses ni Jongin, she peeks with one eye at binato ng unan ang lalaki ng makitang nakatapis nalang ito, bagong ligo.

Tumawa pa si Jongin at humarap kay Kyungsoo, nagflex ng mga muscles at ipinagmayabang pa ang masarap niyang katawan. Well, kay Kyungsoo naman iyon kaya parehas silang panalo.

“Magbihis ka nga!” Ramdam ni Kyungsoo ang pag-init ng pisngi niya _(as if naman virgin pa)_ sabay pabebeng nagtago sa ilalim ng kumot.

Pero Jongin loves to tease her. Gumiling giling pa ito na animo ay macho dancer bago itinapon kay Kyungsoo ang basa niyang tuwalya.

He chuckled when Kyungsoo groaned annoyingly sabay tapon ng tuwalya pabalik kay Jongin.

“Da, bihis na ako. Pwede ka na sumilip.”

“Eh nakakainis ka-” Kyungsoo groans, lazily dragging her body para bumangon na. “..lagi mo nalang akong pinagtitripan eh! Kala mo ba- JONGIN!!” Napasigaw si Kyungsoo sabay takip sa mata ng bumungad sa harapan niya ang hubad na katawan ni Jongin, kitang kita din nito ang alaga ni Jongin na nagdala sa kanya sa langit last night.

Nag echo naman sa buong kwarto ang halakhak ni Jongin na naglakad at lumuhod sa likod ni Kyungsoo para yakapin ito.

“Bakit ganyan ka da? Parang di mo pa natitikman to?”

“Bastos!” Sagot ng nurse sabay palo sa braso ni Jongin, mahina lang. Patuloy lang na tumatawa si Jongin sa cute na reaksyong ng nurse, engulfing her frame with his arms, bringing her back para mahiga sa kama. “Ano! Mang-aasar ka na naman ba?” Hubad si Jongin habang yakap ang dalaga, tumatawa habang hinahawi ang bangs nito at inipit sa likod ng tenga niya.

“I think I’m inlove with you..”

“…………”

Sa narinig, tila hindi na gumana ang dila ni Kyungsoo, gusto niya magreact subalit heto siya at nakatingin pabalik sa malalambot at maiinit na tingin ni Jongin sa kanya.

“No, let me rephrase that ganda..” Jongin softly chuckles, poking the tip of Kyungsoo’s nose. “I love you. Matagal na.”

Dati, hindi naniniwala si Kyungsoo sa mga corny na kdrama na pinapanood niya, yung mga butterflies sa tiyan, yung mga fireworks, subalit ngayon, dahil lang sa mga sinabi ni Jongin, ramdam niya ang mga paru-paro sa tiyan, lumilipad sa labis na tuwa.

“I love you ganda.. Sobra.” Jongin repeats ng marealize na impossibleng hindi na makakapagsalita si Kyungsoo. “Pag-usapan natin to mamayang gabi okay? Sabay tayong umuwi.” Umiling si Kyungsoo at hinigpitan ang yakap kay Jongin.

“Pwede ba wag na tayong pumasok? Kahit ngayon lang?” Nguso ni Kyungsoo, sa mga sinabi ni Jongin ang gusto nalang niya ngayon ay ang mainit na yakap nito, ang malalambing na halik at ang cuddle sa buong maghapon.

“Mabilis lang lilipas ang oras, don’t worry mamayang gabi sayong sayo na ako.” Isang poke muli sa ilong ni Kyungsoo ng ngumingiting Jongin. “Sa ngayon work na muna tayo. Mamaya natin pag usapan ha?” Isang tango ang naging tugon ni Kyungsoo. “Gusto ko I love you too din ang sagot mo. Pero kung hindi ka pa handa, I can wait ganda, hihintayin kita.”

At bago abandonahin ng dalawa ang kama, muli nilang pinagsaluhan ang init ng pagmamahal na kay tagal ng iniingatan.

Saktong tambay lang si Kyungsoo sa nurse’s station kasama si Baekhyun. Walang pasyente at pareho silang nagpapahinga dahil kakatapos lang mag rounds.

“Shet bruha, finally after 278798 episodes nag I love you na si prince charming? Mabuti naman! Akala ko puputi muna ang buhok ko. Grabe ang slow burn ng love story niyo ha!” Irap ni Baekhyun, masayang kinuwento ni Kyungsoo ang confession ni Jongin.

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo sa pang-aasar ng kaibigan niya.

“Ano ba yan Baek, gusto ko lang naman ng advice pero-“ Huminto si Kyungsoo para batuhin ng hawak na ballpen ang kaibigan. “Inaasar mo lang ako.”

Baekhyun rolls her eyes kasi ang arte ng pabebe niyang kaibigan.

“Kyungsoo anong advice ang gusto mo? Eh mahal mo siya tapos mahal ka niya. Edi happy ending na!” Tumawa si Baekhyun ng magdabog ang nurse kasi lahat ng katrabaho nila nag-agree sa sinabi niya. “Pero if you’re asking for advice para tonight, mag thong ka. Dapat sexy girl! Tsaka mag shave din! Dapat malinis at mabango. Kung absent ka bukas dahil masakit katawan or inaantok, kami bahala sayo, sabihin namin kay head nurse na naiinggit ka sa mga pasyente kaya naisipan mo ding bumuo ng baby!” Nakipag high five pa si Baekhyun sa isang kasamahan na naka thumbs up.

“Baek naman!”

Kunwari pabebe pa si Kyungsoo na nahiya sa sinabi ni Baekhyun subalit ang bruha, after off ay sumaglit muna sa Watsons at bumili ng waxing cream, ng listerine, /ng condom/, at ng iba pang kailangan niya para sa preparation for tonight.

Hindi na niya hinintay si Baekhyun upang samahan siya since may emergency ang kaibigan at the same time nagmamadali si Kyungsoo.

Pagkauwi ng apartment, tumakbo sa banyo si Kyungsoo, nag wax down there, nagshower, naghilod at sampung beses na sinabunan ang katawan at ang bawat sulok ng kanyang balat.

Nahihiya pa sa advice ni Baekhyun subalit sinunod naman. _Pabebe._

Pero hindi lang yun, si Kyungsoo nag prepare pa ng engrandeng dinner kagaya ng mga romantic dinner scenes sa mga pelikula, may pa candle light, may pa steak _(na binili lang sa isang Italian restaurant)_ , white wine and rose petals.

Hindi naman excited si Kyungsoo. Promise hindi siya prepared for tonight.

At ng makitang alas syete na, nagbihis na si Kyungsoo into a night gown na niregalo ni Jongin sa kanya six months ago, hindi ito nasusuot at ngayon, she’ll prey on Jongin suot ang sexy lingerie na regalo.

Isang oras ang lumipas, wala parin si Jongin. Baka nag overtime na naman.

Pasado alas nuebe na, walang tawag, walang text at hindi na din ma contact ni Kyungsoo ang numero ng lalaki. Baka nalowbat lang at pauwi na din.

Subalit ng magising si Kyungsoo dahil sa liwanag ng sikat ng araw, doon na sumama ang loob niya. Napatingin siya sa dako ng mesa, ganoon parin ang set up at natunaw na ang kandila.

Tumayo sa couch si Kyungsoo upang silipin kung atleast nakauwi ba si Jongin. Maingat niyang binuksan ang pintuan ng kwarto subalit tanging ang maayos na kama ang bumungad sa kanya.

Hindi nakauwi si Jongin.

Hindi naman nag-alala ang dalaga sapagkat ilang beses ding nangyari na hindi nakauwi si Jongin sa kanya ng walang pasabi. Pero may usapan sila or marahil nawala sa isip ng lalaki ang plano nila.

Sinilip nalang ng nurse ang cellphone na nakalimutan niyang I charge last night.

May mangilang text at missed calls pero wala sa mga ito ang galing kay Jongin.

Naligo nalang si Kyungsoo pagkatapos ligpitin ang mesa at pumasok nalang siya sa trabaho. Baka mamaya pag-uwi niya may sorpresa si Jongin sa kanya.

L

Dalawang araw ng MIA si Jongin, ni isang text man lang sana subalit walang natatanggap ng kung ano man si Kyungsoo. Ang disappointment at ang galit na naramdaman niya ay ngayon napalitan na ng pag-aalala to the point na naisipan niyang I check yung call center sa kabilang building. But she went against it trusting na uuwi din si Jongin.

Walang maayos na tulog at kain si Kyungsoo, tatlong oras nalang at out na niya, alas dos ng hapon at kumakain palang siya ng pananghalian sa cafeteria. Kung hindi pa tinulak ni Baekhyun ay hindi pa sana ito kakain.

“Hello miss, may kasama ka ba? Pwede bang makishare?” Mabilis na napalingon si Kyungsoo sa lalaking nagsalita at ibinalik na naman siya ng puso at utak sa unang araw na nagkakilala sila ni Jongin.

Ganitong-ganito din, yun nga lang hindi sa hospital cafeteria at hindi nga lang si Jongin ang nagtanong.

“Miss?” Tanong muli ng lalaki na may hawak na tray.

Bago pa man unahan ng luha ang nangungulilang nurse, she gave the man a nod at ibinalik ang attention sa kinakain niya. Sa pagkaing mukhang hindi na niya mauubos pa.

“Mukhang malungkot ah? Bad day?” Tanong ng feeling close na lalaki, or he’s trying to be friendly with Kyungsoo pero since bitchy ang dalaga hindi niya appreciated ang attempt ng estranghero.

Para pigilan ang sariling makapag salita ng masama, Kyungsoo, bringing her tray ay bigla siyang tumayo at umalis na at iniwang mag-isa ang lalaki sa table. Missing the way the guy watches her walk away.

Nasa hallway si Kyungsoo, naglalakad hawak ang isang clipboard, nagbabasa ng details ng pasyente ng biglang may batang nabangga ang legs niya.

“Okay ka lang ba? May-“ Huminto ang oras para kay Kyungsoo ng mamukhaan ang batang nakangiti sa kanya.

Ito ang batang sinubukan niyang i-revive ilang buwan na ang nakalipas.

Nasa loob na naman ba siya ng isang masamang panaginip?

Tama, baka panaginip lang tong lahat at hindi naman talaga umalis si Jongin.

Pero mainit, mainit ang mga daliri ng bata ng mariin niyang hinawakan sa pisngi si Kyungsoo. Mainit.

“Wag ka na cry, ayaw niya.” Sagot ng bata habang hinihimas ang pisngi ng nurse, the kids pouts too bago ito tumakbo palayo.

“Teka!” Sigaw ni Kyungsoo na napatayo din para sundan ang bata.

_Sinong siya?_

Sa emergency stairs dumaan ang bata kaya doon din tumakbo si Kyungsoo, umakyat siya ng isang flight ng hagdan at lumabas.

Nasa fourth floor na siya.

Napalingon si Kyungsoo upang hanapin ang bata at nakangiti ito habang tinatawag ang nurse na siya namang mabilis na naglakad para lapitan siya.

“Bata, sinong siya?” Lumuhod si Kyungsoo para lumebel ang taas nila. Nakangiti parin ang bata at biglang itinuro ang pintuan kung saan sila naroroon.

Tumingin si Kyungsoo, walang pangalan ng pasyente or kung sinong doctor ang naka-assign dito.

Kaya naman binuksan niya ang pintuan at sinenyasan siya ng bata na pumasok, the kid is waving her cute hand sa nurse, saying goodbye and like magic, poof, nawala siya na parang bula.

Kyungsoo sighs in relief at pumasok na sa kwarto.

Huminto ang tibok ng puso ni Kyungsoo ng ilang segundo and she scoffs angrily ng makitang nakaupo si Jongin sa gitna ng kama, may bandage sa ulo habang taimtim na nagbabasa ng libro.

Nais siyang batuhin ni Kyungsoo ng suot na sapatos kasi all this time nasa iisang hospital lang pala sila and he didn’t even bother na sabihan ang nurse?

Or baka ayaw lang nitong mag-alala si Kyungsoo.

Pero kahit nagagalit ang nurse sa pasyente, nais parin niyang tadtarin ito ng halik at yakapin ng kay higpit kasi he’s safe, he’s not gone and didn’t ghosted her anywhere kagaya ng mga naiisip niya.

Isang patak ng luha at pinahid yun ni Kyungsoo, subalit hindi ito natapos doon ng sunod sunod ay may gumulong na mga butil ng luha mula sa kanyang mata.

Si Jongin, tutok parin sa binabasa, hindi pansin ang presence ng kasama.

“Jongin..” Mahinang pag tawag ni Kyungsoo sa lalaki and Jongin pauses at nginitian ang nurse na nakanguso, mga paa ay nais ng tumakbo patungo sa mahal niya.

“Kyungsoo? Anong ginagawa mo dito?” It’s Baekhyun na kakapasok lang din. Pinahid ni Kyungsoo ang mga luha bago nilingon si Baekhyun. She’s about to explain ng magsalita si Jongin.

“Hey, you finally came.” Bumalik sa kanya ang tingin ni Kyungsoo na nakangiti at excited ipakilala ang kaibigan kay Jongin.

“Ga-“

“Sorry. Makulit yung isa kong pasyente eh. Kaka out ko lang din.” Baekhyun answers and passes through Kyungsoo upang lapitan si Jongin and-

Hindi maintindihan ni Kyungsoo ang nangyayari. Naiisip niyang pinagti-tripan siya ng dalawa, baka pina-prank pero ng makita niyang naghalikan sina Jongin at Baekhyun sa harapan niya, lalong wala siyang maintindihan sa mga nangyayari.

“Ay love, this is Kyungsoo pala. Kasama ko dito and she’s the friend I’ve been talking about.”

“Ha?” Kyungsoo asks unconsciously kasi dapat naka comatose ang jowa ni Baekhyun and.

Napaatras siya ng makitang magkahawak ang kamay ng dalawa.

“Soo, this is Jongin. Yung boyfriend ko. Noong isang araw lang siya nagising, hindi ko nakwento sayo kasi mukhang hindi ka okay lately.”

Ito ang mga huling narinig ni Kyungsoo bago siya tuluyang bumagasak sa sahig at nawalan ng malay.

L

Dalawang araw ng hindi lumalabas ng kwarto si Kyungsoo, nakaupo ito sa lapag habang yakap ang mga tuhod sa dibdib. Pinag leave ito ng head nurse nila right after na mahimatay ito due to overfatigue nga.

Sinubukan niyang wag isipin ang mga nangyari kahit labis siyang naguguluhan subalit dahil madami ang katanungan sa utak, inistalk nalang niya si Baekhyun sa SNS nito.

Doon niya napatunayan na they weren’t pranking her, that Jongin really is Baekhyun’s boyfriend.

At first in denial pa si Kyungsoo, masyadong magulo ang pangyayari sa buhay niya kaya hindi niya ito agad na natanggap, isang beses tiningnan niya ang laman ng cabinet ni Jongin at ni isang brief ay walang laman. All of Jongin’s stuff are wiped out, kagaya ng pagkawala ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang memorya.

Pero after i-console ng nurse ang sarili, nakuha naman niyang tanggapin ang katotohanan that Jongin isn’t hers anymore. At wala siyang magagawa kung hindi ang magpasalamat na kahit sa loob ng isang taon lamang ay naging espesyal din siya sa isang tao.

Habang nilulunod ang sarili sa kalungkutan ay narinig ni Kyungsoo na sumigaw si Jongdae at tinatawag siya. She stayed there unmoving sapagkat in no time matatagpuan din siya ng pinsan.

“Kyungsoo, ano? Nakapag impake ka ba? Pupunta ka ba sa kasal ni Yeri? At- ayos ka lang ba?” Ang malakas na boses ay naging mahina at ilang sandal pa naramdaman ni Kyungsoo na tumabi ang pinsan sa kanya. “May nangyari ba?” Tanong nito muli at isang pagod at walang buhay na ngiti ang ibinigay ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

“Kuya Dae.. mahal ko si Jongin.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo. “Pero-”

“Nalaman mo na ba ang totoo?” Malambing na tanong ni Jongdae, the question earning a confused look from the nurse. “Kyungsoo, alam mong hindi lang ikaw ang gifted dito. Nakakakita din ako.” Kyungsoo gulped. “Yun lang yung mali ko, hindi ko sinabi sayo that Jongin isn’t human ng mga oras na yun. Kasi masaya ka Kyungsoo, nakikita ko kung paano ka niya alagaan at I thought it’s going to last. Nakakatawa diba? I had faith sa isang imposibleng bagay kaya ngayon, look at you. Malungkot ang paborito kong pinsan.” Jongdae says bago hilahin sa isang mahigpit na yakap ang nurse. “Sorry.”

“You know what’s worst kuya? Nawala si Jongin sakin and noong isang araw lang ay nagkita muli kami. This time in his human form at bilang nobyo ng aking katrabaho.” Kyungsoo bitterly smiles ng makita ang gulat na expression sa mukha ni Jongdae.

“What?” Tumango si Kyungsoo kasi iyon ang totoo. “Ano ang reaction niya when he saw you?”

Umiling si Kyungsoo while stretching her nangangalay na legs.

“Hindi niya ko kilala.”

“Oh god.” Bulalas ni Jongdae. “Soo, magpahinga ka nalang muna. Uwi ka muna sa probinsya. Kahit isang linggo lang.” Isang iling muli.

“Tapos pagbalik ko haharapin ko parin. Okay lang kuya. Tanggap ko na. Si Baekhyun naman talaga ang girlfriend niya samantalang ako, naging fragment nalang ng subconscious niya.” Masakit ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo at walang nagawa si Jongdae kung hindi yakapin ng mahigpit ang pinsan niya. Besides, may point naman ang sinabi ng nurse, mas better na harapin niya na ngayon para mabilis mawala ang sakit kesa pagdusahan pa niya.

“Basta nandito lang ako.” Jongdae reminded her. “Always here para sayo Kyungsoo.”

Jongdae who is thankful na Kyungsoo looked so much stronger without shedding a tear, tanging ang sarili lamang niya ang sisisihin kapag umiyak ang pinsan niya dahil siya tong mas naunang naka diskubre in between sa kanilang dalawa.

J

Hawak ni Baekhyun ang kamay ni Jongin ng nakauwi na ang lalaki sa kanilang bahay. Baekhyun opened the room to his door at inalalayang maglakad si Jongin.

One week after na magising siya at pagkatapos ng madaming test ay pinayagan na din siyang ma-discharge sa hospital. Yun nga lang may mga oras na biglang sumasakit ang kanyang ulo dahil ang ulo niya ang naparuhan ng ma-aksidente ito sa motorsiklo.

“Welcome home mahal..” Sabi ni Baekhyun ng buksan ang ilaw sa kwarto ni Jongin.

Napangiti ang lalaki at bago tuluyang pumasok sa sariling kwarto, nilibot niya ang paningin dito. Ganoon padin, walang pinagbago maliban sa-

“Mahal pinalitan mo ba ang cabinet ko?” Inosenteng tanong ni Jongin kay Baekhyun, kasi parang may mali, may hindi tama.

“Hindi ah, wala akong pinalitan or binago dito. Gusto ko kasi na kapag nakauwi ka na, kung ano mo iniwan, ganoon mo din babalikan.” Expain ni Baekhyun habang yakap ang kasintahan. Tumango lamang si Jongin, ignoring that there’s something off sa cabinet niya.

Naupo sila sa kama, yakap ni Baekhyun ang braso ng nobyo habang ang ulo nito ay nakasandal sa balikat ni Jongin habang kinukwento lahat ng mga namiss nito habang nakaratay siya sa hospital.

Sa kalagitnaan ng update ni Baekhyun ay biglang bumukas ang pintuan ng kwarto at may sumilip na ulo, ulo ng bestfriend ni Jongin na kakadalaw lang dahil busy ito sa mga taping.

Isang sikat na artista lang naman ang bestfriend ni Jongin, si Sehun Oh. Ang kaibigan niya simula pa noong mga musmos pa lamang sila.

“Tooooool!” Madramang sigaw ni Sehun as if hindi ito nakadalaw sa hospital noon isang araw lang.

“Se!” Bati ni Jongin sabay bro hug ang dalawa, si Baekhyun naman tumayo at iniwan muna ang dalawa para maghanda ng meryenda.

“Gago na miss ko tumambay dito sa kwarto mo. Tapos manonood ng-”

“Baboy mo talaga kahit minsan.” Sabi ni Jongin sa bestfriend sabay bato kay Sehun na nakahiga sa kama ng unan. “Sa dinami dami ng magagandang artista at modelo na nakakatrabaho mo wala ka man lang bang nagustuhan doon?”

Ngumisi si Sehun habang nakapikit.

“Actually,” Kinilig pa ang gago kaya niyakap ang hawak na unan at rumolyo sa kama na parang teenager na pinansin ng crush. “Kaya ako nandito kasi magpapatulong ako kay Baek. Kasama niya yun eh, naalala mo? Yung nurse na nahimatay sa kwarto mo?”

Napaisip si Jongin, naaalala niya. Bakit hindi? Eh nakita niyang umiyak ang nurse habang nakatitig sa kanya.

“At akala ko pa naman ako ang dinalaw mo. Ginamit mo lang pala ako!” Biro ni Jongin sa bestfriend.

“Wag ka na magselos, ikaw parin naman ang uuwian ko!” Gatong pa ni Sehun bago sila tumawa.

Lumipas nag ilang araw, tila bumalik na sa normal ang buhay ni Jongin, he’s getting better physically, the dizziness has lessen a sign that his body is recovering properly. Thanks to Baekhyun who’s nursing him patiently.

As an appreciation para sa kanyang private nurse, naisip ni Jongin na sorpresahin ang kasintahan sa hospital kaya naman kahit hindi ito marunong around the kitchen, nag effort padin ito at ginawan ng chicken sandwich si Baekhyun.

The food is a little messy but surely edible.

Sa lobby naghihintay si Jongin para sa kasintahan, 30 minutes pa ang hihintayin nito bago mag break si Baekhyun.

Nakadekwatro si Jongin habang nanonood ng puppy videos sa youtube, pampalipas oras ng marinig ang pamilyar na boses ng kanyang makulit na bestfriend na walang iba kung hindi si Sehun Oh.

“…sige na, kahit sinong doctor samahan mo ako, kailangan ko lang ng medical certificate today.” Pagmamakaawa ni Sehun sa isang nurse na- nagtagal ang paningin ni Jongin sa dalagang kausap ni Sehun. Namukhaan niya ito, she’s the same person na umiyak sa kwarto ni Jongin, Baekhyun’s friend.

“Sir, Doctor Lee is available today and you can just make an appointment. Hindi ko po maintindihan kung bakit kailangan ko pa po kayong samahan. Mukhang wala naman po kayong takot sa injection.” Pagtataray ng nurse at napangiti lang si Jongin ng makitang ngumuso pa ang chickboy niyang kaibigan.

Mukhang nagsimula na itong diskartehan ang type na nurse na mukhang hindi naman interesado sa bestfriend niya, unless pakipot at pa-hard to get lang.

“Miss ganda sige na..” Sehun pleads at doon na nagstep in si Jongin to assess the situation. Kung tutulungan ba si Sehun na makadiskarte or tutulungan ang nurse na makalusot sa makulit na lalaki.

“Se, may emergency ka?” Ngisi ni Jongin at inakbayan ang bestfriend na pasimpleng bumulong ng _‘tulong’_ sa kanya.

Akala ni Kyungsoo okay na siya, na tanggap na niya ang masalimuot na katapusan ng pantasya nila ni Jongin. Pero ng bigla itong lumapit sa kanya habang nakangiti, Kyungsoo’s heart is aching to cry again.

Subalit hindi na hahayaan ni Kyungsoo ang sarili na umiyak sapagkat natapos man ang naging meron sila ni Jongin, kasiyahan lang naman ang naging dulot ng lalaki. Oo, nasanay na si Kyungsoo na nandiyan si Jongin at imposibleng maghilom ang puso pero tama si Jongdae, kakayanin niya.

Kyungsoo watches the two bicker and sighs. Parang mga bata.

One last glance kay Jongin and Kyungsoo quickly turns around para iwanan ang dalawa at hayaan na mag asaran. Tatalikod na sana ito ng dumating din si Baekhyun.

“Hi love..” Baekhyun smiles, leaning para halikan si Jongin and Kyungsoo immediately averted her gaze pero she moved too late at nakita ng dalawang mata niya that Jongin had kissed someone else.

By the way her heart breaks repeatedly, mali yata si Jongdae. Hindi niya kaya.

“Soo wait lang!” Kyungsoo slowly turns on her heels, gusto lang naman niyang umalis sa nakakasakal na lugar pero she can never be a bitch to Baekhyun.

Dahil walang may kasalanan sa pagiging brokenhearted niya. If there’s one to blame it is only her at wala ng iba. She had overprotectively guarded her heart para sa mga buhay at humihinga kaya tuloy napasok ng multo.

“This is Jongin, my boyfriend.” Proud na ipinakilala ni Baekhyun ang mahal niya and Jongin take her hand at doon lang nakatitig si Kyungsoo. Atleast masaya si Jongin and the couple deserve each other. “Mahal, this is Kyungsoo. Kasama ko dito and a good friend.” Kyungsoo fakes a smile at nakipag kamay kay Jongin.

“Hi. It’s nice to-“

“Sehun Oh pala.” Pakikisali ng artista sabay hablot sa kamay ni Kyungsoo na nginitian lang ito.

“Mr. Oh, anti flu diba? Sige sumunod ka nalang sakin.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo sa makulit na lalaki bago tumingin kay Baekhyun. “Baek, akyat na muna kami ha para makapag break na din ako.” Tumango si Baekhyun at hindi na nagbother na tumingin kay Jongin si Kyungsoo kahit na malakas ang pakiramdam ng nurse na nakatingin sa kanya si Jongin.

“She’s weird..” Narinig ni Kyungsoo na sabi ni Jongin at tumawa naman si Baekhyun.

“What are you saying? Mabait yan si Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun says bago bilisan ni Kyungsoo ang paglalakad palayo.

Pagkatapos ng first meeting nila Kyungsoo and human Jongin, ginawa lahat ni Kyungsoo maiwasan lang ang lalaki subalit the more she tries the smaller their world becomes. Baekhyun is too friendly and there were times na Kyungsoo declines yung mga hang out invites ng kaibigan kapag sumasama si Jongin.

With Sehun naman, the celebrity, on his free time will bother Kyungsoo sa hospital, he’s annoying her until finally at napapayag niya ito for a date, date according to Sehun pero for Kyungsoo, it’s just a friendly meal.

Sehun squealed pa ng sinabi ni Kyungsoo that they’re friends finally.

“Soo.. may date kayo mamaya ni Sehun?” Baekhyun asks curiously at tumango lang si Kyungsoo. “Soo.. may hindi ka ba sinasabi sakin?” Doon na nakuha ni Baekhyun ang attention ng busy na nurse, nagsusulat kasi si Kyungsoo ng report ng isang pasyente niya.

“A-anong ibig mong sabihin Baek?” Kyungsoo forces a soft laugh para itago ang kaba.

“Nakikipag date ka sa iba. Anong nangyari pala sa inyo ng jowa mong hilaw? Sobrang busy natin pareho hindi mo na ako na update. Diba he confessed na finally?” Itiniklop ni Kyungsoo ang clipboard at ibinaba ang hawak na ballpen.

Napayuko siya, smiling so bitterly recalling the beautiful fantasy she lived with Jongin. Isang pantasya na tanging siya nalang ang nakaka-alala.

“He.. he left.” Simpleng sagot ni Kyungsoo at she’s praying mentally na huwag ng magtanong pa ang kaibigan dahil hindi niya alam kung paano i-explain ang nangyari and if Baekhyun would not think na baliw siya kapag nalaman niyang Kyungsoo can see ghosts. Specifically kaluluwa ng nobyo niyang naka-commatose.

“Soo.. sorry, hindi ko alam. Are you okay?” Baekhyun moved closer sa kaibigan at hinawakan ito sa kamay.

Kyungsoo smiled. She’s not. Sobrang gusto niyang sumabog at umiyak at magtanong kung bakit sa lahat ng tao siya pa ang pinaglaruan ng tadhana kaya sobrang broken siya ngayon.

But it’s not Baekhyun’s fault.

“I will be okay.” Sagot niya.

“Andiyan naman si Sehun. Crush ka ng makulit na yun.” Baekhyun says, hugging Kyungsoo. “Pero sayang, akala ko matutuloy na yung double date natin.” She pouts and Kyungsoo chuckles, bitterly.

“Ay shit teka-“ Speaking of Sehun. Susunduin pala nito si Kyungsoo today sa hospital para sa dinner date nila at ayaw naman ng dalagang mag mukhang losyang at pagod na nurse sa harap ng binata. Well, hindi naman siya nagpapa cute doon, ayaw lang niyang magmukhang pangit sa mga picture ng mga paparazzi na kung saan sinusundan ang artista for scoops. “Baka mamaya andito na si Sehun. Una na ako Baek.” Paalam ni Kyungsoo, panicky na ito habang nakatingin sa relos na suot.

“Bye! Have Fun okay? Basta tuka lang ng tuka Soo!” Hagikhik ni Baekhyun at pinandilatan lang siya ni Kyungsoo.

Nakalugay ang curly na buhok ni Kyungsoo samantalang naka above the knee siyang sleeveless pink dress, habang si Sehun naman ay naka plain na puting tshirt at faded blue jeans.

Magka harap sila sa isang mesa, nag-uusap habang naghihintay na dumating ang kanilang inorder na pagkain.

“Ganda mo talaga. How come na wala ka pang boyfriend?” Sehun asks, mata hindi maialis sa dalagang kaharap.

“Sino may sabing wala akong jowa?” She attacks with a smile.

“Ha? Eh bakit ka nandito?” Advice ni Jongin kay Sehun dapat manly lang ito to impress Kyungsoo but Sehun noticed that Kyungsoo would laugh kapag he’s showing her his real self.

“Makulit ka kasi at naawa na ako sayo.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo as a matter of fact, sabay labas dila.

“Hoy grabe naman to! Dapat nga proud ka kasi type ka ng isang Sehun Oh!” Humalakhak si Kyungsoo.

“Dapat mas maging proud ka kasi sa lahat ng nakapila, pinansin kitang makulit ka.” Sehun laugh at that, hindi na din nakipag debate kasi talagang maswerte siyang nakadate si Kyungsoo.

Dumating ang pagkain, smooth lang ang naging dinner nila and syempre, the topic leveled up. Wala ng asaran at naging personal na ang takbo ng tanungan.

Until..

“..kung sa showbiz uhm, mahirap magtiwala sa mga taong kalaban ang tingin sayo. Pero there’s Jongin. Kahit may jowa yan clingy padin sakin.”

Biglang sumulpot ang Jongin topic and it instantly flipped Kyungsoo’s mood. Sobrang funny because despite of the pain, there’s this desire inside Kyungsoo. A desire na marinig ang mga kwento ni Sehun patungkol sa bestfriend niya.

“Matagal na kayong magkaibigan ni Jongin?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo. May nakwento naman before si Jongin, about his cousin na si Junmyeon at tungkol sa bestfriend nitong hindi niya pinangalanan.

Tumango si Sehun, nakatingin sa magandang mukha ni Kyungsoo na may sauce sa gilid ng labi. Sehun is tempted to wipe it off with his finger, pero Kyungsoo’s not that comfortable around him pa kaya he signaled her na may dumi and shyly, blushing, Kyungsoo wiped the stain herself.

“Since diaper days. Sobrang solid. Bait yan si Jongin kahit mukhang tarantado.” Proud na kwento ni Sehun.

“P-paano pala siya naaksidente?” Kyungsoo never knew but there’s an idea.

“Ah..” Sehun swallows his wine bago pinahid ang mga labi ng napkin. “Call center agent si Jongin. Gago nga at madaming modeling offers na tinurn down yan. Sabi niya pag naging artista daw baka wala na siyang oras para kay Baekhyun. Loyal si Parekoy.”

Naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang madaming kutsilyo na tumutusok sa puso niya, once again she’s reminded that Jongin belongs to someone not her. Puta.

“Anyways ayun, eh nag-away sila ni Baek, hindi ko alam kung bakit kasi pati si Parekoy nakalimutan ang dahilan. Hinatid niya si Baekhyun at ng magda-drive na paalis, hindi niya napansin ang paparating na kotse at naaksidente siya. Yung utak niya yung napuruhan.”

Tulala habang nakikinig si Kyungsoo sa kwento ni Sehun. Isang milagro at nabuhay pa si Jongin. At masaya si Kyungsoo tungkol doon, burado man siya sa alaala pero sapat ng buhay si Jongin.

“Speaking of the devil..” Irap ni Sehun bago tumayo, napalingon naman si Kyungsoo sa likuran niya at nagulat ng makita si Jongin, nakangiti at papalapit sa kanila.

Nag bro hug ang magbestfriend na mukhang ngayon lang ulit nagkita after two weeks kasi Sehun has work at sa Japan iyon.

“Ako topic mo?” Ngisi ni Jongin habang tinutukso ang kaibigan bago tumingin sa kasama nitong dalaga. “Hi..” Bati niya sa nurse.

“Hi.” Ngiti pabalik ni Kyungsoo.

“May date kayo ni Baek?” Tanong ni Sehun sa istorbo.

“Wala, dinner lang.” Sagot ni Jongin.

Feeling out of place si Kyungsoo at the longer she stands too close kay Jongin, sa tuwing tumatama sa ilong niya ang malakas na amoy ng pabango ng lalaki, nahihirapan siyang huminga, animo ay sinasakal ang nurse.

Naupo siya and tries to finish her food at ang usapan ng magkaibigan ay naging hangin sa kanyang tenga. Bumalik lang sa realidad ang utak ni Kyungsoo ng maupo si Jongin sa upuang katabi niya.

“Okay lang ba? Hindi ba ako istorbo sa date?” Tanong ni Jongin habang nakangiti sa dalaga.

Once again, inilipad na naman si Kyungsoo ng utak pabalik sa unang araw na nasilayan ang ngiti ni Jongin. Parang ganito ang pinagkaiba lang ay ngayon, totoong tao na ang nakangiti sa kanya at hindi tao, yun nga lang iba ang mahal.

“Istorbo ka sana eh pero baka umiyak ka pag pinaalis kita.” Tawa ni Sehun at awkwardly, pinilit din ni Kyungsoo na tumawa. Magsasalita pa sana si Sehun ng biglang nag ring ang kanyang cellphone. “Soo, excuse lang ha..” Sehun excuses habang nakatingin sa cellphone niya.

“It’s okay. Take your time.” Naiintindihan ni Kyungsoo kung gaano ka busy ang artista.

“Jongs, umayos ka.. date ko yan.” Jongin rolls his eyes at tumatawang pinalo sa pwet ang bestfriend na naglakad na palayo.

Binalot ng awkwardness ang mesa, sadly lowbat si Kyungsoo kaya wala siyang mapag aabalahan habang hinihintay si Sehun na makabalik at iligtas siya.

“Uhm. Mabait yun si Sehun kaya safe ka sa kanya.” Jongin says suddenly and Kyungsoo is highly affected na mukhang itinutulak siya ni Jongin sa ibang lalaki. Well, once again, walang idea si Jongin sa mga ginawa ng kaluluwa niya habang lantang gulay ang pisikal na katawan sa hospital.

“Sorry. Hindi ko type si Sehun that way. Mabait siya alam ko, pero it’s not him I am inlove with.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo sa pinakamataray niyang boses.

Imbes na ma-offend si Jongin sa sagot ng dalaga or before niya mapag-isipan ng masama si Kyungsoo nab aka ginagamit lang nito ang bestfriend niya, mas nanaig ang impressive na sagot nito. Straight to the point at honest ang nurse which not everyone else is.

“Meaning to say you’re in love with someone pero you’re still going out with my bestfriend?” Jongin interrogates.

“Alam ni Sehun kung bakit ako pumayag sa kanya. Kung nag-aalala ka para sa kaibigan mo, don’t worry, wala akong balak na paiyakin siya. Ikaw na maysabi na mabait si Sehun kaya bakit ko-”

“Kyungsoo.. why are you so mad at me? May ginawa ba ako sayo?” Jongin asks in curiousity. Sa tuwing nakikita niya si Kyungsoo na nakikipag usap kay Sehun he cant help but to wonder kung bakit sa kanya mataray ang dalaga at ang boses ay puno ng galit.

Kyungsoo sighs, calming her nerves. Mentally binatukan niya ang sarili dahil nagpadala na naman siya sa personal na emosyon.

“Sorry.. pagod lang.” Boses ni Kyungsoo naging malambing na at malakas na buntong hininga ang kumawala kay Jongin.

“Sorry din ha. Gusto ko lang kasi maging kaibigan ka din. Nakakainggit kaya, kapag nakikita ko kayong tatlo na nag-uusap at nagtatawanan tapos ako I can’t relate.” Kyungsoo felt guilty, totoo naman, iniiwasan niya si Jongin and would snap at him sa bawat attempt niyang kaibiganin si Kyungsoo.

“Sorry din..” Parang tanga.

“Friends?” Hesitant pang nakatingin si Kyungsoo sa kamay ni Jongin at dahil marupok siya sa lalaki, she takes it.

“Friends.”

Kahit ayaw ni Kyungsoo na magpahatid kay Sehun, obviously, the boy won so here they are, madilim na ang paligid at tulog na halos lahat ng tao sa compound nila Kyungsoo maliban sa kanilang dalawa.

“Thank you Sehun. Ingat ka pauwi okay?” Sincere na sabi ni Kyungsoo sa artista.

“Thnak you din at pumayag ka. Sana may next time?” Pagpaparinig niya sa nurse na sinamaan siya ng tingin.

“Abusado ka. Sige na Sehun Oh, umuwi ka na at magpahinga.”

“Concern?” Umirap si Kyungsoo at akmang bubuksan na ang pintuan para bumaba ng pigilan siya ni Sehun sa braso.

Napatingin si Kyungsoo sa braso niya at niluwagan ni Sehun ang pagkakahawak doon. Tumikhim si Kyungsoo at inayos ang upo.

“Sehun.. gusto kong sabihin sayo na-“

“Kung babastedin mo ako ngayon, please Soo, don’t. Give me more time please?” Umiling si Kyungsoo.

“Sehun, I like you. Pero as a friend. I need to be fair sayo that’s why I’m going to be honest with you. I like someone else at natatakot ako dahil sigurado ang puso ko na hindi ko masusuklian ang feelings mo. Sorry Sehun.”

Hindi makapaniwala si Sehun na basted siya agad. Pero it’s okay. He’ll respect Kyungsoo’s answer. He’s not the type to insist his feelings sa taong hindi siya gusto.

“Ang sakit nun ah.” Nakuha pang magbiro ni Sehun. Dinaan nalang sa joke ang feelings niya. “Pero Soo, it’s okay. Don’t stress yourself dahil sakin. At super naapreciate ko na naging honest ka.”

“Sorry ha? Pero all I can give you is pure friendship. Hindi pa handa ang puso ko at tingin ko this wont open up for someone anytime soon. Sorry..” Kyungsoo pouts, feeling bad for Sehun. The kid is too nice after all.

“Soo.. why are you apologizing because you can’t reciprocate my feelings? It’s your heart. You never apologize for not feeling the same way.” Hinawakan ni Sehun ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at hinayaan lang ito ni Kyungoo. “Friends parin ba tayo?”

“Oo naman. Friends ha? At tama na yung pag diskarte sakin?” Walang pag-alinlangang tumango ang artista.

“Okay.” Slowly, Sehun leans over Kyungsoo at bago pa man makaiwas ang nurse ay nakayakap na si Sehun sa kanya. “Pero kung sino man ang mahal mong sinaktan ka lang, humanda siya kamo dahil kapag oras na malaman ko kung sino siya, bubugbugin ko yun!” Natawa si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Sehun, as if kaya niyang bugbugin si Jongin.

“Goodnight Sehun.”

Madilim, malamig at malungkot na apartment ang sumalubong kay Kyungsoo. She smiled bitterly at tila hindi parin sanay na wala na siyang nakangiting Jongin na inuuwian. Hindi na nag abala pa si Kyungsoo na mag half bath or magbihis. Pagkapasok niya ng kwarto, diretso itong nahiga sa side ng bed ni Jongin, right there he curled her body at niyakap ang unan ng lalaki.

J

“Kuya Dae, resign nalang kaya ako? Tapos maybe mag-apply nalang ako abroad?” Nasa isang coffee shop sina Kyungsoo kasama ang pinsan niyang si Jongdae, lumabas sila together dahil pauwi ng Dubai si Jongdae at tapos na ang kanyang bakasyon.

Tinaasan lamang ng kilay ni Jongdae ang pinsan, pero he agree if running away can help Kyungsoo move on.

“Oo, doon ka nalang sa Dubai para kasama kita. Pero paano ang parents mo iha? Sino mag-aalaga sa kanila ni tito? Si Kuya Seongsoo na apat ang anak at senyorita ang asawa?” Bumuntong hininga si Kyungsoo. “Hindi mo na ba kaya?” Umiling si Kyungsoo.

“Sinusubukan ko.” Nakangiti niyang sagot, trying to show Jongdae that she’s trying to be brave for herself.

Gumapang ang kamay ni Jongdae until hawak na nito ang kamay ng pinsan, squeezing it. Akmang magsasalita pa sana ang lalaki ng bigla nalang naabala ang masinsinang pag-uusap ng magpinsan ng biglang may dumating na istorbo.

“Soo! Off mo din pala diba?” It’s Baekhyun, mag-isa lang ito thankfully.

“Hi!” Ngiti ni Kyungsoo sa katrabaho na umupo sa tabi niya.

Kyungsoo introduced the two, Baekhyun laughed pa after she disappoints herself, _‘akala ko jowa mo na Soo!’_ she joked and Jongdae faked a laugh.

Apparently walang kasama si Baekhyun that day kaya she joined the two, nakaupo lang naman sila sa isang coffee shop and before dinner they moved out para mag hanap ng kakainan. Busy kasi si Jongin with family stuffs kaya si Baekhyun nalang gumala mag-isa.

After the dinner, Jongdae thought na uuwi na si Baekhyun pero ng sinabi niyang iinom pa sila ng pinsan ay nagpa cute si Baekhyun, saying na gusto din niyang uminom.

Ayaw sa kanya ni Jongdae at some point. Hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit ang lakas ng hatred niya sa babae. Pero he concluded na it’s because she’s Jongin’s legal girlfriend.

Sa isang maliit na bar sila nag-inuman, saktong shot lang pampa relax but Baekhyun didn’t said na weakshit pala ito when it comes to tequila kaya hindi pa nakaka-anim na shot ay lasing na ito and now blabbering some stuffs about Jongin.

“Mahal na mahal ko yun, di ko alam gagawin ko kapag mawawala siya sakin. Kaya ng magising siya I am fucking happy. Hahaha! Sorry, Happy is underrated I can say.”

“Walang nagtanong at walang interesado.” Bulong ni Jongdae sa sarili bago uminom sa bote niya. Narinig naman ito ni Kyungsoo na siniko pa siya to behave. _“What?!”_ He mouthed Kyungsoo na napairap nalang.

“Pero side effect ba yun ng pagka comma niya? Yung mawalan ng gana sa kama? Hanggang momol lang talaga. Hindi ba niya ako namiss?" Bilang nobya, nais lang naman kasi ni Baekhyun na maramdaman muli ang init ng pagmamahalan nila, kagaya ng pinagsasaluhan nila noon.

Nagtinginan lang ang mag-pinsan.

“H-hindi na kayo nagsesex?” Asks ni Jongdae na chismoso. Doon lang siya naging interesado na kausapin ang babaeng nurse.

Tumango naman ang lasing at lumagok muli ng beer, beer ni Kyungsoo na hindi pa nakakalahati.

“Masarap naman ang momol sesh, pero lam mo yun baks, kapag hinahawakan ko na he’ll flinches, tapos yung kamay niya hanggang pisngi ko lang. And worst, he’ll moan out someone else’s name.” Napalagok ng laway si Kyungsoo. What if- “Da Da Da! Puro Da! Ano ba ibig sabihin noon?” Nakahinga ng maluwag si Kyungsoo pero hindi nakaiwas sa malamang tingin ni Jongdae.

“Baek.. tama na inom. Hatid na kita? Nakakarami ka na.” Pag-iiba ni Kyungsoo ng topic and Baekhyun gasped ng makita ang oras.

“Oh My God! Late na! Uwi na tayo at baka pagalitan ako ni Jongin! Sheeet!” Bulalas ni Baekhyun at tumayo. “Soo, book mo ko grab please? CR lang ako saglit.” Tumango naman si Kyungsoo.

She paid for the drinks at not long after nasa labas sila ng bar, waiting for Baekhyun’s grab ride. Magkaibang direksyon ang apartment ng dalawa that’s why they had to ride separate cars.

Ng maisakay na si Baekhyun, Jongdae took a picture of the driver pati na ng plate number just in case bago ito umalis.

“Soo,” Sumeryoso ang tingin ni Jongdae sa pinsan.

“What?” Kyungsoo asks kahit batid na nito ang sasabihin ni Jongdae.

“I heard Jongin called you Da more than once before..” Kyungsoo sighs.

“Hindi naman niya siguro naaalala Kuya..” Dumating ang car at sa likod sila naupo, si Kyungsoo ang unang pinasakay ni Jongdae before siya. “Diba? Imposibleng maalala niya.” Bumuntong hininga si Jongdae, parehas lang silang may third eye pero hindi sila expert about supernatural shits.

“Pero what if matandaan ni Jongin?” Napatingin si Kyungsoo sa kalsada. Natatakot siya. “Soo. Andito lang ako ha? Kapag hindi mo na kaya, if mabigat na, one video call away lang ako.” Jongdae held her hand and Kyungsoo squeezes it, smiling at the older boy.

“Thank you kuya. Ingat ka lagi sa Dubai ha? Tapos balitaan kita kung gusto kong sumunod sayo..”

“Mas balitaan mo ako sa lagay ng puso mo!” Jongdae says hugging his cousin.

The next day na nagkita ang magkaibigang nurse ay sa Jollibee kung saan unang nagkakilala sina Kyungsoo at ang soul ni Jongin. To avoid Baekhyun and Jongin, nagpa move ng shift si Kyungsoo, graveyard shift na ito ngayon.

“Soo! Here!” Tawag ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo and left with no choice, Kyungsoo went to join the couple sa table nila.

“Hi!” Nakangiting bati ni Jongin sa dalaga.

“Hi!” Sagot nito pabalik because they’re friends naman na.

“Soo, so uhm, may pinag-uusapan kami ni Jongin.” Baekhyun winks at her, parehos ng tapos kumain ang mag syota.

“Uhm? Kailangan ko ding malaman?” Pabebeng tanong ni Kyungsoo, not knowing how to respond to that.

“Ofcourse. Ganito kasi yun, next week kasi, birthday ko diba? Mag Batangas kaming tatlo ni Sehun and uhm, para hindi naman sad ang bebe boy namin at para hindi magmukhang thirdwheel siya, sama ka! Double date!” Baekhyun says, clapping her hand.

“Binasted ko naman na si Sehun.” Nahihiyang sambit ni Kyungsoo.

“Binasted mo?” Asks Jongin, mataas ang isang kilay.

“Oo.” Nahihiyang sagot ni Kyungsoo at pilit pang tinatago ang mukha sa kinakaing hamburger.

“HA? What? Why!” Hindi makapaniwala si Baekhyun. “Mabait yung bebe boy namin na yun tsaka crush na crush ka.” Walang sagot si Kyungsoo.

“Love, it’s her choice. Hayaan mo na si Kyungsoo..” Jongin says and Kyungsoo swallowed her coke float painfully ng makita ang magkahawak na kamay ng mag jowa sa harapan niya.

“Fine fine! So Soo? Tara? Sama ka na!” Mukhang ayaw ni Kyungsoo kaya dinaan niya sa pagpapa cute.

Bumuntong hininga muna si Kyungsoo. Ayaw niya ng kinukulit si Baekhyun kasi ibang klase kapag namimilit ito.

“Sige.” Sagot niya.

Naghahanda si Kyungsoo ng chicken sandwich para may makain sila habang nasa byahe ng nagtext sa kanya si Sehun na nasa labas na daw sila ng sasakyan.

Dali-daling tumakbo si Kyungsoo sa labas ng apartment dala ang kanyang backpack.

Si Jongin ang nasa labas ng kotse at naghihintay sa kanya.

“Morning..” Bati ng binata sa kanya ng nakangiti ang Kyungsoo smiled at him.

“Sorry, hindi ko pa naayos yung chicken sandwich ko okay lang ba pahintay kahit five minutes lang?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin na may hawak ng kanyang backpack.

“Sige ba, tapos tulungan na kita para mabilis.”

“Naku wag na-” Ready ng i-turn down ni Kyungsoo si Jongin pero mapilit ito. Walang nagawa si Kyungsoo kaya hinayaan nalang si Jongin ng mapabilis ang kanyang ginagawa.

Nasa backseat si Baekhyun, tulog habang si Sehun ay nag _hi_ lang kay Kyungsoo dahil busy ito habang kausap ang manager sa working phone niya.

Nakabuntot si Jongin na pumasok sa apartment ng dalaga at ng makapasok na ay nakatingin lang ito sa loob ng tirahan ng nurse bago niya ito samahan sa kusina.

“Ano maitutulong ko Soo?” Tanong niya.

“Uhm.. Okay lang ba ikaw gumawa nitong last at huhugasan ko lang ang ibang hugasin.” She asked him na nagmamadali. Tumango naman si Jongin and when he’s done, he places it neatly sa loob ng Tupperware.

“Soo, I’m done. Pwede bang makibanyo?” Without looking back at the guy Kyungsoo said yes.

Saktong before 10 A.M ay nakarating na sa private beach ang tatlo, mamahalin ang lugar at salamat sa coupon na ibinigay ng pasyente ni Baekhyun at afford nilang mag stay ng libre.

Maganda ang beach at nahalina si Kyungsoo sa kalmadong dagat. Pagkatapos mag bihis into her swimwear, lumusong agad ito sa tubig mag-isa.

Kahit medyo tirik ang araw, malamig naman ang tubig and she doesn’t care sa sunburn. Ng mapagod na sa kakalangoy, naupo si Kyungsoo sa dalampasigan at napapangiti kapag hinahampas ng maliliit na alon ang kanyang paa.

“Init ah?” Tumingala si Kyungsoo para tumingin kay Jongin pero masyadong tirik ang araw kaya napapikit si Kyungsoo ng diretso ang sikat ng araw sa kanyang mata. She heard Jongin laugh at naupo ito sa tabi niya with some good distance in between them.

“Tulog padin si Baek?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo, biglang conscious sa katawan nito dahil tanging two piece lang ang suot.

“Oo, tsaka maarte sa araw yun.” Napangiti si Kyungsoo subalit deep inside nagseselos siya.

“Si Sehun?”

“Yun nag-aaway sila ng manager niya, dapat kasi may taping pala yun today.” Kyungsoo bit her lip.

“Bakit kasi sumama pa yun, pati tuloy ako nakaladkad.” Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa sarili pero narinig ni Jongin kaya he laughs softly.

“The more the merrier!” Sagot ni Jongin.

Binalot ang dalawa ng katahimikan ng hindi na nakapag salita si Kyungsoo. It might be quiet and her heart’s painfully beating but oddly sobrang uncomfortable parin niya around Jongin. At hindi niya maiwasang tanungin ang sarili if he feels the same or if awkward ito.

“Masarap ba yung tubig?” Tanong nalang ni Jongin ng tumayo ito at pinanood siya ni Kyungsoo unbuttoning his beach wear.

“Yap. Sobra.. Try mo.” Nakangiti na sinabuyan ni Kyungsoo ng tubig si Jongin at nabasa ang damit nito.

“Kyungsoo, Isa!” Warning yun pero humagikhik pa ang dalaga at hindi huminto sa pagsaboy kay Jongin ng tubig. “Aba aba, tapang ah!” Tuluyan ng hinubad ni Jongin ang kanyang shirt at tumakbo papunta kay Kyungsoo na sumisid na sa dagat.

Bahala na. Masaya si Kyungsoo at handa siyang isugal ang puso para sa panandaliang kaligayahan, kahit ngayon lang.

Lumangoy si Kyungsoo at hindi pa man ito nakakalayo ay mabilis siyang hinila ni Jongin sa isang paa pabalik, pulling her out of the water until magkaharap na sila.

“Kala mo makakatakas ka ha?” Hindi pa man nakahabol ng hinga si Kyungsoo ay sinabuyan din siya ni Jongin ng tubig sa ulo. “Oh ano! Tapang ha?” Umiwas si Kyungsoo palayo, tumatawa pero si Jongin ay hinahabol parin at nageenjoy sa ginagawang pang aasar kay Kyungsoo.

At sa dalampasigan ay hindi nila alintana ang mga matang nagmamasid sa kanila.

“Hindi ka ba nagseselos?” Tanong ni Baekhyun kay Sehun.

“Hindi.” Honest at nakangiting sagot ni Sehun sipping his complimentary juice. “Totoo namang type ko si Kyungsoo pero thankful ako at honest siya sakin. Pag ibang babae yun, naku baka nagpabili na ng mamahaling bag.” Sehun cringes kasi ganoon yung mga usual na babaeng nakaka date niya. “Bakit? Selos ka?”

Nakatingin parin si Baekhyun sa dalawa, ngayon ay nagkakarerahan na sa paglangoy and looks like they’re both having fun, especially si Kyungsoo who is feeling down lately.

“Did you know na never ulit kaming nagsex ni Jongin? Sinubukan ko pero parang hindi niya kaya. Did he mention anything about it? Ha?” Sehun whistles about it.

“Are you implying that he and Kyungsoo are sleeping around behind your back?”

“Could be.” Honest na sagot ni Baekhyun kaya napahalakhak ng todo si Sehun.

“Gago Baek, bawasan na ang panonood ng Filipino dramas. Kung ano ano ang naiisip mo. Eto juice gusto mo ba? Baka sakaling lumamig yang utak mo.” Baekhyun glares at him pero ilang segundo lang ay bumuntong hininga siya.

“He’s not cheating on me diba? Not with Kyungsoo.”

“Baek, hindi ko naman kilala ng lubusan si Kyungsoo but she’s not like that. If fubu lang naman why did she rejected me? And Jongin? Ni isang beses ba niloko ka niya?” Umiling si Baekhyun, Jongin is a very loyal man pero natatakot padin siya.

Lalo na at-

“Thanks Se.. Sobrang confused lang ako lately.”

Sehun sighed and ruffled Baekhyun’s hair.

“And don’t ever think na hindi ka na mahal ni Jongin because of lack of sex. Hindi naman basehan ng pagmamahal yun.” It’s Baekhyun’s turn para humalakhak.

“Ang mature na ng baby namin ah?” She said patting Sehun’s butt. “Sige na wait lang, bibihis lang ako tapos susunod ako maligo.”

Naglakad pabalik sa kanilang kwarto si Baekhyun, nakangiti at umiiling. May sense din palang kausap si Sehun at tsaka, she promised herself na hindi na pagdududahan ang pagmamahal ni Jongin. Jongin loves her too much at walang oras na hindi niya pinaparamdam iyon.

And Kyungsoo? Si Kyungsoo lang yata ang workmate niyang matino when it comes to love. Sobrang pure pagdating sa buhay pag-ibig and she feels guilty for doubting her.

Malalim ang iniisip ni Baekhyun at naglalakad siyang nakayuko para tingnan ang tinatapakan, she’s looking too low at hindi nito napansin ang ibang nakakasalubong until may nakabanggaan na nga.

“Baekhyun?” Hindi na kailangang tumingala ni Baekhyun para makilala kung sino ang nag mamay-ari ng boses na iyon.

Ng hindi na makaya ng tatlo ang init, napagdesisyunan nilang magbanlaw na para kumain. At dahil nasa dulo ang kwarto ng magnobyo, si Jongin ang huling naglalakad mag-isa.

Akmang pipihitin na nito ang door knob but he freezes ng bumukas ang pintuan.

“Love-” Gulat na bulalas ni Baekhyun na umatras to give way kay Jongin.

He steps inside, eyeing his girlfriend.

“Hindi ka sumunod maligo ah?” Jongin stated while preparing his clothes.

“Sorry, nahilo kasi ako kaya nagpahinga na muna ako dito.” Sagot ni Baekhyun hawak ang bewang ni Jongin.

“Baka sa init at wala kang tulog?”

“Baka nga..” Baekhyun mumbles at nahiga muli sa kama.

“Shower?” Tanong ni Jongin but she shakes her head at hinila ang kumot while she slides north ng bed.

“Tutulog lang ako. Gisingin mo nalang ako love.” Rumolyo si Baekhyun sa kama at dumapa habang yakap ang unan.

Jongin sighs, kneels on the bed and planted a kiss sa itaas ng hickey sa balikat ni Baekhyun bago ito tumungo sa banyo.

Sa harapan ng magkahiwalay na kwarto nina Sehun at Kyungsoo ay may malaking hammock kaya after their lunch, doon ang dalawa nahiga at nagpahangin, sa magkabilang dulo ang dalawa at napangiti si Sehun ng makitang nakapikit si Kyungsoo.

“Oi Soo..” Pang-iistorbo nito sa dalaga habang sinusundot ng paa nito ang braso ni Kyungsoo.

“Bakit?” Nakapikit na sumagot si Kyungsoo.

“About the man you like. Sinaktan ka ba niya? What happened?” Kyungsoo opens her eyes at tinaasan ng kilay si Sehun.

“Sinabi ko bang lalaki siya?” Sehun gasps at napaubo si Kyungsoo ng biglang naupo si Jongin sa gilid ng bestfriend nito.

Mabuti at kinaya silang tatlo ng hammock.

“Hindi ka straight? K-kaya ba binasted mo ako? Kaya hindi ka attracted sa gwapong mukha ko because you don’t swing that way?” Gulat ang reaksyon ni Sehun samantalang si Jongin, curious man ay nanahimik nalang.

“Joke lang. Ano ka ba. Basta wala na. Tagal na yun. Nakalimutan na niya ako. Literally. Haha!” Kyungsoo fakes her laughter. “Tsaka ako lang yung nag-isip na totoo lahat ng yun.” Pumikit muli si Kyungsoo. “Eh ako? Bakit mo ko crush?” Atake niya kay Sehun.

Doon na dumating si Baekhyun at kasama si Jongin, lumipat sila sa kabilang hammock.

“Oh ano anak, bakit daw?” Panunukso ni Baekhyun at si Kyungsoo nakatawa pero iniiwas ang tingin sa magkasintahang naglalambingan sa kanilang hammock.

“W-wala! Basta maganda ka! Ganda nga tinatawag ko sayo. Ganda.”

_Ganda._

Sumakit bigla ang ulo ni Jongin, he freezes ng marinig ang sinabi ni Sehun at katulad ng sa mga pelikula, biglang nag flash, nag-play sa utak niya ang isang dalaga, Jongin calls her _Da,_ short for ganda.

Someone. A woman with a blurry face, someone not Baekhyun.

“Love, are you okay?” Baekhyun asks him ng makitang he’s frowning in pain.

Napatingin na din ang dalawa kay Jongin at in split second ay nagtagpo ang kanilang mga mata ni Kyungsoo. _Da, da, da!_ And Jongin calling someone else in that endearment keeps on replaying inside his mind.

“N-no. Nahihilo lang ako. Pahinga lang ako Baek sa kwarto ha?” Paalam ni Jongin.

“Samahan kita.”

“No.. It’s okay.” Sagot ni Jongin na hindi man lang hinarap at nilingon ang kasintahan.

Si Kyungsoo tahimik at nag-aalalang nakatingin sa papalayong Jongin Kim.

Last night ng tatlo sa resort, sina Kyungsoo at Sehun lang yata ang nag-eenjoy sa labas dahil hindi lumalabas ng kwarto ang magjowa at pati ang pagkain nila ay room service lang. Mukhang sinulit yata ang birthday ni Baekhyun.

“Soo, shot?” Tumabi si Sehun sabay abot ng isang beer kay Kyungsoo.

Palubog na ang araw at nasa dalampasigan si Kyungsoo ng makita ni Sehun galing sa veranda ng kwarto niya.

“Thanks!” Ngiti ng nurse.

“Teka ha, gisingin ko si Jongin. Ayain ko para shots. Mamaya pag nalasing ako baka naman-” Inirapan ni Kyungsoo ang lalaki.

“Hoy ha!” Sehun laughs at tumakbo paalis. Umiling lang si Kyungsoo bago lumagok sa kanyang alak at tumingin sa palubog na araw.

Malagkit ang katawan ni Kyungsoo, naligo ito sa dagat subalit hindi na nagbother na magbanlaw.

Messy at sabog sabog ang buhok ni Jongin, mukhang kakagising lang dahil namamaga pa ang mukha, si Sehun ay mukhang may sinasabi at inaakbayan ang bestfriend habang papalapit sa kinaroroonan ni Kyungsoo.

“Soo? Dinner tapos shot?” Tanong ni Sehun, si Jongin nahiga sa bakanteng hammock. “Banlaw ka muna tapos kami na bahala dito.” Sabi ni Sehun at tinapik sa balikat si Kyungsoo. Tumango ito at magnanakaw pa sana ng tingin kay Jongin pero nakatingin din pala ito kaya napangiti nalang siya na wala sa oras.

May dalawang staff ng resort ang nag-aayos ng isang mesa sa harapan ng mga cottage nila, may pagkain din at napansin ni Kyungsoo ang isang malaking cooler na mukhang beer at inumin ang laman.

Naka hoodie si Kyungsoo at pajama paglabas niya ng kwarto. Nagtetext si Sehun habang tulala at mukhang inaantok pa si Jongin sa hammock.

“Si Baek?” Mahinang tanong ni Kyungsoo kay Sehun, nahihiya itong magtanong kay Jongin dahil parang wala sa mood.

“Ah.. nag-away daw sila kaninang umaga ni Jongin kaya ayun, nauna siyang umalis. Nag-off yata ng phone. Pero don’t worry. Ilang beses ng ginawa ni Baekhyun to kaya sanay na kami. Lalo na si Jongs.”

Genuine na nangangamba si Kyungsoo sa kaibigan. Birthday ni Baekhyun subalit nagka problema pa yata sila ng jowa. Also, worried din siya sa kalagayan ni Baekhyun kung nakauwi ba ito safely.

“Tara na! Walwal na!” Sigaw pa ni Sehun at nagulat naman si Kyungsoo ng bongga at muntik mabitawan ang hawak na suklay.

Hindi naman nakita ni Kyungsoo ang maliit na ngiti sa labi ni Jongin.

“Sehun naman!” Whine ng nurse sabay palo sa braso ang artista.

Magkatabi ang dalawang lalaki habang sa tapat nila si Kyungsoo, natatakam na sa pagkain kahit hindi naman gutom.

“Si Baek?” Kunwari walang alam ay nagtanong si Kyungsoo.

“Ah, nauna na umuwi.” Maiksi at tipid na tanong ni Jongin. “Damihan mo ang kain. Iinom tayo magdamag.” Pag-iiba ito ng topic sabay lagay ng isang grilled squid sa plato ni Kyungsoo.

Pagkatapos kumain tila uhaw si Sehun na agad nagbukas ng tatlong bote ng beer. Smirnoff lang kay Kyungsoo samantalang malakas na kabayo ang sa kanila ni Jongin.

Kahit first time makipag-inuman ni Kyungsoo sa dalawang lalaki (Si Sehun lang talaga), feeling safe naman siya kaya she did not hold back sa paglaklak.

“Hoy dahan dahan, lasing ka na ba?” Napatingin si Kyungsoo sa ilang bote ng smirnoff na walang laman. She giggled at Jongin na tumabi sa kanya.

“Dami namang nainom ni Sehun, pati yung alak ko inubos! Ang daya!” She whines, pouting at natawa lang si Jongin.

_Lasing na nga talaga._

“Uy nakaka tatlong bote pa lang si Sehun! Sayo yan!” Tawa ni Jongin at lalong humaba ang nguso ni Kyungsoo, nakatingin lang sa mga mata ni Jongin.

Lasing na, wala na sa tamang wisyo. Nalasing siya sa mga ngiti ng lalaki, ng taong namiss niya.

Biglang kumabog ang dibdib niya, malakas, masakit.

Pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo her pain is choking her, pwede bang sa kanya nalang ulit? Sa kanya lang si Jongin.

“Hala. Oo na hindi na sayo, kay Sehun talaga yan!” Biglang bawi ni Jongin ng may tumulong luha sa mata ni Kyungsoo and Jongin, with his fingers he wiped it.

“Di akin yan!” Pamimilit ni Kyungsoo, pouting.

“Oo nga. Kay Sehun yan. Inubos niya yung alak mo. Pero don’t worry. Madami pang alak diyan.” Ngiti ni Jongin at ikinipit ang buhok ni Kyungsoo sa likod ng tenga nito. “Di ko inexpect na iyakin ka pala?”

Hindi iyakin si Kyungsoo, broken lang talaga.

“Eeh!” Pabebe at lasing na tinapik pa ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ni Jongin na nasa mukha niya.

“S-sorry.” Jongin leans back at tumikhim.

Muling nabalot ang dalawa ng katahimikan at doon lang napansin ni Kyungsoo na wala si Sehun at dalawa nalang sila ni Jongin ang nag-iinuman.

“Si Sehun nasan?” Inikot pa ni Kyungsoo ang mata sa kanilang area at nasa veranda ng cottage niya si Sehun, may kausap na naman sa cellphone at mukhang seryoso ito.

“Kausap manager niya.” Sagot ni Jongin bago muli kinain ng katahimikan ang paligid nila.

Naubos na ni Kyungsoo ang bote ng alak at ng wala ng Smirnoff ay kumuha ito ng bote ng red horse at binuksan, si Jongin nakatingin lang sa kanya hanggang bumalik si Kyungsoo sa tabi niya.

“Di ka pa lasing? Malakas yan.” Sabi ni Jongin as if clueless si Kyungsoo sa iniinom.

“Jongin wala ng pulutan..” Tumingin si Jongin sa mesa, wala na ngang makakain.

“Teka dito ka lang kukuha ako. Wag kang aalis diyan ha?” Tumango lang si Kyungsoo.

Mag-isa na lamang siya, giniginaw si Kyungsoo kahit naka hoodie na kaya sa bawat pag-ihip ng hangin ay niyayakap nito ang sarili niya.

Napapikit si Kyungsoo, ang sarap ng sariwang hangin, malayo sa polusyon ng syudad at amoy ng hospital.

“Ano kinuha-” She opens her eyes at tumingin sa katabi pero laking gulat na lamang niya ng hindi si Jongin o si Sehun ang nasa tabi at instead, isang batang lalaki ang nakangiti sa kanya. “Hi..” Ngiti ni Kyungsoo sa bata.

“Hi!” Bati ng bata at hinawakan sa kamay si Kyungsoo.

“Sino kasama mo? Saan ang room mo?”

Lumingon ang bata sa likuran niya at tinuro ang under construction na building sa dulo ng resort.

“Sila Papa!” Kyungsoo frowns at hinila na ito ng bata patungo sa building.

Malalim na ang gabi Kyungsoo assumed, nahihilo na siya habang sumusunod sa bata. Mabuti nalang at maliwanag sa parteng iyon ng resort dahil madaming ilaw kaya hindi natutumba si Kyungsoo.

Pagkarating nila sa isang cottage before the building, the boy let go of Kyungsoo at tumakbo ito diretso sa ginagawang building.

“Hala bawal diyan!” Sigaw ni Kyungsoo at walang pagdadalawang isip na sinundan ang bata na mabilis na naglaho sa kanyang paningin.

Walang tao at tahimik sa building, medyo madilim na sa parteng iyon kaya naman maingat sa inaapakan si Kyungsoo.

“Bata?!” Tawag niya sa batang lalaki na kanina ay kasama. “Hello? Tara na!” Kyungsoo says at ng hindi ito makita sa first floor, maingat na umakyat sa second floor ng building si Kyungsoo.

Kukunin pa sana nito ang cellphone para may flashlight pero ng hindi makapa sa bulsa ng hoodie doon niya naalala na naiwang nakacharge ito sa kanyang kwarto.

“Bata? Delikado dito. Saan ka ba?” May narinig na kalabog sa third floor si Kyungsoo, dahilan upang pati ang puso niya ay kumabog ng napaka lakas sa loob ng dibdib niya.

Maingat parin niyang tinungo ang third floor at doon, nakita niya sa dulo ng hallway ang bata, nakatalikod at umiiyak.

“Bata nasaktan ka ba? Halika na. Baba na tayo, baka hinahanap ka na ng papa mo.” Hindi nito pinansin si Kyungsoo at patuloy lang sa paghikbi ang bata. Si Kyungsoo nalang ang lumapit dito, dahan dahan, maingat sa tinatapakan sapagkat madilim at tanging ang lamp post sa labas at ang sinag ng buwan ang nagbibigay ng liwanag kay Kyungsoo.

Huminto si Kyungsoo sa likod ng bata na umiiyak parin.

“Tara na at-” Kyungsoo gasped at napa-atras ito when the child stopped crying at umikot para harapin si Kyungsoo. Isang hakbang paatras at natumba si Kyungsoo.

She can’t think straight, at halos nahihirapan na ding huminga habang kaharap ang bata, ang batang basag ang kalahati ng mukha at ang eye ball niya ay halos mahulog na sa kanyang socket.

Natatakot si Kyungsoo, hindi niya maalala kung kailan siya huling nakakita ng ganitong klase ng kaluluwa. Sinubukan niyang sumigaw subalit walang boses na lumalabas sa kanyang lalamunan, like her fears had blocked her voice.

Wala na si Kyungsoo pagkabalik ni Jongin sa kanilang mesa. Ang unang bagay na pumasok sa isip niya ay baka nag CR lang. Naupo siya sa hammock at hinintay ang waiter na magse-serve ng kaniyang inorder na pagkain _(thankfully 24/7 ang service sa resort)._ Ilang minute pa ay dumating na si Sehun, naupo at naka frown.

“Galit ah. Nangyare?” Jongin asked his bestfriend.

“Schedule conflict na naman. Nakakaurat na. Mag retire na kaya ako?” Biro pa ni Sehun.

“Gago, hindi ka pa nga nakaka anim na taon. Pero pwede din, negosyo tayo ng bar. Ikaw mag invest ako mag manage.” Biro ni Sehun.

“Tapos ano? Sayo palang ubos na yung alak ko?” Sehun snorts at dumekwatro. Si Jongin lingon ng lingon sa kwarto ng dalaga. “Si Soo? Tumba na?” Tiningnan ng masama ni Jongin si Sehun.

“Nakatayo ka kanina sa labas ng pintuan diba? Hindi mo ba napansin na pumasok or lumabas yun?” Umiling si Sehun.

“Wala. Hindi naman siya pumasok.” Doon na nag worry si Jongin, lalo pa at lasing si Kyungsoo.

“Teka hanapin natin pre, lasing yun.” Sabi ni Jongin.

Ang kwarto ni Kyungsoo ang unang chineck nila subalit wala, sumunod ang kwarto ni Sehun ngunit it’s empty as expected at lastly, ang dalawa ay tumakbo sa kwarto nina Jongin. But still, Kyungsoo isn’t there.

Nasa bewang ni Jongin ang kamay, naka frown at hindi alam kung saan hahanapin ang dalaga, nakatingin siya sa dagat. _Wag naman sana._ He thought.

Saktong dumating ang isang waiter and they asked for his help. Hindi nagtagal ay may dumating na dalawang security guard and Sehun was advised to check the CCTV camera habang si Jongin naman ang sasama sa dalawang guwardiya na maghanap.

Naikot na ng lahat ang buong resort, walang Kyungsoo ang nakita at nagalit si Jongin ng sabihin ng isang guwardiya na baka lumangoy ito. He doesn’t want to think that Kyungsoo drowned or worst, _dead._ And Jongin had never prayed this hard sa buong buhay niya.

Hinihingal na si Jongin ng tumawag si Sehun sa kanya.

“Pare papunta na yung ibang staff sa bagong building, nakita si Kyungsoo na pumasok doon.” Humihingal si Sehun sa kabilang linya and Jongin assumed na tumatakbo ito. Maya maya pa ay mabilis siyang ininform ng gwardiya kung saan ang dalaga.

Kumaripas ng takbo si Jongin at sumunod sa mga gwardiya. As a protocol kapag may emergency, lahat ng ilaw sa building ay binuksan at mabilis na nahanap si Kyungsoo ng guwardiya sa thirdfloor, naka upo ito sa sulok, umiiyak at nanginginig sa takot.

“Kyungsoo?” Napaluhod si Jongin at niyakap siya ni Kyungsoo ng kay higpit. He can feel her body shaking from fear kaya niyakap din niya ito. Her cries had stopped at tinago nalang ni Kyungsoo ang mukha sa dibdib ng lalaki. “Are you hurt somewhere?” Umiling si Kyungsoo.

“Lets leave please please..” Iyak ni Kyungsoo at inalalayan naman siya ni Jongin patayo pero natumba lang si Kyungsoo dahil hanggang ngayon nanginginig parin ang kanyang mga tuhod kaya walang pag aalinlangan na binuhat siya ni Jongin pababa.

Hanggang sa kwarto ni Kyungsoo, nakasunod parin ang mga gwardiya pati ang manager upang siguraduhin na okay lang ang dalaga.

Nakaupo si Kyungsoo sa kama nito, pinapagitnaan siya ni Jongin at ng manager na kinakausap siya tungkol sa nangyari.

Walang sinabi si Kyungsoo patungkol sa third eye niya at simpleng inihayag nito na may nakita siyang bata at sinundan niya sa building at biglang nawala.

Pagkatapos ng pag-uusap, nag thank you sina Jongin at Sehun sa staff at sa lahat ng tumulong na makita si Kyungsoo.

Habang yakap ang tuhod, hindi padin nakaka recover sa shock si Kyungsoo. Tulala ito, natatakot na baka balikan ng bata.

“Soo.. Kaya mo ba mag-isa dito? Magpapahinga na din kami ni Jongin dahil maaga pa tayo bukas.” Tanong ni Sehun na ngayon ay nakaupo sa kama ng dalaga.

Hindi sumagot ang dalaga and the two friends took it as a cue na kaya ni Kyungsoo na mag-isa. Sinenyasan ni Sehun si Jongin na nakatayo sa gilid ng kama ni Kyungsoo na lumabas na sila.

“Goodnight Soo..” Jongin ruffles her hair bago lumabas pero hinawakan siya ni Kyungsoo sa kamay bago pa man maka-alis si Kyungsoo.

“D-dito na kayo matulog please?” Kyungsoo asks, natatakot parin siya at hindi na nagdalawang isip pa ang dalawa na samahan siya sa kwarto.

Sa sahig naglatag ng panibagong foam ang dalawang lalaki, nandoon na din ang kanilang mga gamit para bukas hindi na hassle na lumipat sa kabilang kwarto ang dalawa.

Nakahiga na ang tatlo, nabawasan na ang takot ni Kyungsoo sapagkat hindi na lumitaw ang bata upang magpakitang muli.

Napuno na ang kwarto ng paghihilik ni Sehun na kanina pa nakatulog. Nakailang attempt na si Kyungsoo na pumikit subalit kapag nababalot na siya sa kadiliman, tanging ang nakakatakot na mukha ng bata ang nakikita niya.

Umusog si Kyungsoo sa gilid ng kama at huminga ng malalim, sinusubukang maging matapang ng biglang hinawakan ni Jongin ang kamay niya.

“Takot ka padin ba?” Tanong ng binata sa kanya. Hindi nakasagot si Kyungsoo ng maalala na niyakap niya ang lalaki kanina.

Ayaw niya ng nararamdaman niya. She’s supposed to move on dahil bukas pagbalik nila sa realidad, hindi at never magiging sa kanya ang lalaking pinakamamahal.

Nalulunod si Kyungsoo sa mga iniisip not noticing na magkahawak parin ang kamay nila ni Jongin, that the man is thumbing her skin.

At maya-maya pa ay napaupo na si Jongin upang silipin kung tulog na ba ang dalaga.

“Gising ka pa. Can’t sleep?” Without letting go sa kamay ni Kyungsoo, tumayo si Jongin at naupo sa gilid ng dalaga.

Kyungsoo liked their position but it would danger her feelings, her heart kaya hinila niya ang kamay at naupo din, bending her knees upang yakapin ito.

Hinayaan lang siya ni Jongin na umusog until he’s leaning sa pader kung saan nakadikit ang kama. Nakatingin kay Kyungsoo at hinawi ang buhok at ikinipit sa likod ng tenga when it fell upang guluhin ang view ni Jongin.

“Matulog ka na Soo, kung natatakot ka, dito lang ako. Babantayan kita magdamag. Di ako matutulog.” Tumingin si Kyungsoo na nakanguso kay Jongin.

“T-tulog ka na din..” Sabi ni Kyungsoo. Umiling si Jongin.

“Susunduin naman tayo bukas ng manager ni Sehun, sa sasakyan na ako matutulog. Besides buong araw ako natulog. Lasing ka pa ba?” Ng mahulog muli ang buhok ni Kyungsoo, instead na ituck muli sa tenga ng dalaga, pinaglaruan nalang ito ni Jongin with his point finger, curling it.

“Hindi na. Bumalik na ko sa wisyo after kung makita ang bata-” Huminto si Kyungsoo at baka madulas ang dila tungkol sa pinakatatagong sikreto.

“Yung bata? Anong nangyari sa bata? Buhay pa ba siya?” Doon na inayos ni Jongin ang buhok ni Kyungsoo, brushing it sa likuran ng dalaga para hindi na mahulog at gumulo, before fixing his position into a much comfortable one, leaning sa headboard ng kama.

Napalunok si Kyungsoo. Kung lalayuan man siya ni Jongin after this edi thank you, hindi na siya mahihirapan sa pag momove on. If he choose to stay as her friend, thank you very much padin.

“Do you believe in another entity? In supernatural? In third eye?” Simula ni Kyungsoo.

Jongin chuckled at nahiga na, dalawang braso sa ulo habang nakatingin siya sa madilim na kisame. Oo na, tanggap na ni Kyungsoo na hindi.

“Oo.” Sagot ni Jongin. “Weird ba kapag sinabi kong I believe in them? I remember this girl I met when I was eight.”

_Dalawang araw na si Jongin sa probinsya at bahay lamang siya. Madaming bata sa labas na pwede niyang maging kalaro pero mapili ang city boy. Kahit sa mga pinsan niya ay mailap din ito at palaging kasama ang kanyang lola sa panonood ng tv o di kaya nagluluto ng biko sa likurang kusina nila._

_Pero isang araw._

_May mag-lolo na bumisita sa grandparents ni Jongin. Ang batang babae ay namukhaan ni Jongin, ito din ang bata na pinagtatawanan ng iba sa playground noong araw na dumating sila ng mama niya sa baranggay._

_“hello. Gusto mo ba maglaro?” Tanong ni Jongin sa tahimik na batang babae sa ikatlong bisita nila sa bahay ng lola ng bakasyonista._

_Hesitant pa ang batang babae at nakatingin lang kay Jongin. Mukhang walang tiwala sa batang lalaki._

_“Heto oh! Chocolate! Dala ni papa yan galing abroad. Seaman kasi ang papa ko at kakauwi lang niya!” Madaldal si Jongin, a strategy upang makuha ang loob ng batang babae._

_“Sige na apo, makipaglaro ka na kay-”_

_“nini, nini ang pangalan nitong gwapo kong apo.” Sagot ng lola ni Jongin sa matandang lalaki._

_“Mukhang mabait naman si nini apo, kaya okay lang yan. Makipaglaro ka.” Umiling ang bata pero si Jongin ay kinuha ang kamay ng batang iyon at nilagay niya ang chocolate._

_“Kung gusto mo pang kumain lapitan mo lang ako ha? Magdo-drawing lang ako!” Sabi nitong nakangiti sa batang hindi pa niya naririnig na nagsalita._

_Nagku-kulay na si Jongin ng drawing niya ng maramdaman ang pagkalabit sa kanyang thsirt. He looks to his side at ang bata ang nasa gilid niya._

_“Gusto mo pa?” Ngumiti ang bata, isang kakaibang hugis pusong ngiti ang ibinigay nito kay Jongin at ang lalaki ay tila namangha sa kanyang nasaksihan. Not everyone he knows ay may kakaibang ngiti. “Tara doon sa kusina sa ref madami doon.” Excited na hinawakan ni Jongin ang kamay ng bata at hinila papuntang kitchen._

_Nakangiti ang dalawa ng makita ang laman ng ref na puno ng chocolate._

_“Ano pangalan mo? Ako pala si Nini!” Jongin says._

_“K-kyung..” Utal na sagot ng batang babae. Tumango si Jongin._

_“Kyung kung gusto mo kumain ng chocolate dito ka sa bahay pumunta ha? Tapos kung gusto mo ng kalaro pwedeng pwede ako! Ayoko kalaro ang mga pinsan ko, lagi nila akong tinatakot.” Sabi ni Jongin at bumalik sa pagiging malungkot si Kyungsoo. “Hala ayaw mo ako kalaro?” Nalungkot din si Jongin._

_“G-gusto.. pero baka takutin ka nila kasi magkalaro tayo.” Mahinang sagot ng babae pero pinisil lang ni Jongin ang kanyang pisngi._

_“Basta Kyung! Friends na tayo okay?”_

_Isang linggo nalang at aalis na si Jongin pabalik ng maynila. Tapos na ang bakasyon at pasukan na naman. Upang sulitin ang natitirang araw nito kasama si Kyung, si Jongin ay laging sinusundo si Kyung sa bahay nila para maglaro._

_“A-ano?” Kinabahan at natakot si Jongin sa rebelasyon ng kaibigan niya. Kasalukuyan silang nasa ilalim ng kumot, naglalaro ng bahay bahayan ang dalawang bata ng umamin si Kyung na may third eye siya. “Eh? Joke mo ko eh!” Ayaw pang maniwala ni Jongin sa nalaman._

_At nanlumo si Kyung sa naging reaksyon ng kaibigan._

_“D-diba may kuya ka na namatay?”_

_Nanlamig si Jongin, one year old lamang siya ng mamatay ang kuya niyang 5 years old dahil sa sakit sa puso._

_“Paano mo nalaman?” Tila in denial padin si Jongin._

_“Nasa tabi mo kasi siya ngayon, nakangiti at binabantayan ka palagi. Kamukha mo nga siya eh, pareho kayo ng ilong.” Napalingon naman si Jongin sa gilid nito._

_“Tinatakot mo ba ako?” Umiling si Kyung, nakanguso._

_“Alam mo ba kung bakit ako pinagtatawanan ng ibang bata? Kasi nakakakita ako ng mga multo. Natatakot sila sa akin kasi weird daw ako.” Malungkot na kwento ng batang babae at naawa si Jongin sa kaibigan._

_“Kyung-” Hinawakan ng lalaki ang kamay ng malungkot na bata. “Pakisabi naman kay kuya na magpahinga na siya sa langit. Okay naman kaming lahat kaya wag na siya mag alala.” Nakangiting sambit ni Jongin._

_“H-hindi ka takot sa akin? At sa kuya mo?” Nanlaki ang mata ng bata, hindi makapaniwala._

_“Hindi, cool nga eh, kasi makikita mo sila. Kapag ako namatay makikita mo padin ako, hindi ka sad, hindi ka iiyak.” Lumabi si Kyung._

_“Mamamatay ka na ba? Di mo na ako playmate?” Humalakhak si Jongin para ibsan ang malungkot na expression ng kaibigan niya._

_“Hindi no! Gusto ko lang happy ka sa meron ka. Kasi hindi lahat meron niyan. Blessing yan eh!” Ngumiti ang babae, tila nabunutan ng tinik._

_“Okay! Hala ni-hug ka ng kuya mo!” Hagikhik ng may third eye and Jongin flinches pero ngumiti din._

_“I love you kuya!” Sambit ng bata._

“Kaya kung ano man yang meron sayo, blessing yan.” Magkatabi na silang nakahiga, magkaharap at ang isang braso ni Jongin nasa bewang ni Kyungsoo. “Wala akong nakwentuhan nito, ikaw lang. Kahit si Sehun or si B, walang alam tungkol dito.”

Blessing nga yata kasi kung hindi dahil dito, hindi na makikita muli ni Kyungsoo si Jongin.

Ngumiti ang dalaga. Ang dami niyang tanong kay Jongin.

“S-si Baek.. bakit kayo nag away?”

“Hmmm. Baekhyun.. Baekhyun..” Napaisip si Jongin, naghahanap ng tamang salita. “We always fight, lahat naman nag-aaway diba? Tulog ka na.”

Inaantok na din si Kyungsoo at pumikit sabay usog kay Jongin na niyakap din siya.

“Night..” Bulong ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin.

Ngayon lang. One last time. Ngayon lang, para maibsan ang pangungulila niya. Ngayon lang kahit bawal.

“Hmmm. Sleep..” Bulong ni Jongin pabalik.

Tumba si Jongin at tulog sa byahe, ang ulo niya nasa balikat ni Kyungsoo habang ang dalaga ay tulog din sa tabi ni Jongin and through the rear view mirror, pinagmamasdan lang ni Sehun ang dalawa.

“Akala ko si Baekhyun yung girlfriend ni Jongin?” Tanong ng usisero niyang manager na kanina din pala nakikiramdam sa dalawang tulog.

“Hmmm. Natatakot ako kuya..” Sehun answers kasi he’s not feeling good about this.

Jongin isn’t a cheater pero by the looks of this, lalo na at narinig ni Sehun loud and clear ang pag-uusap ng dalawa bago matulog at lalong nakita din niya ang posisyon ni Jongin na nakayakap kay Kyungsoo bago pa bumalik ang sariling bestfriend sa kanyang tabi.

It scares him.

“Diba nililigawan mo dati yang si Kyungsoo?” Pinandilatan ni Sehun ang manager. “Selos ka ba?”

“Kuya!!! Bro before hoe kami ni Jongin! Ano ba!” Reklamo ni Sehun sa chismosong manager.

"Kuya Dae.. buti at nasagot mo na yung tawag ko ngayon.." Bumubulong lang si Kyungsoo habang kausap ang pinsan niya sa cellphone, nasa emergency stairs siya naka upo. 

Maaga siyang pumasok at since may 20 minutes pa bago ang shift niya, tinawagan nalang nito ang pinsan na nasa Dubai na.

"Sorry, daming sumalubong na tambak na trabaho eh. Kamusta ka? Kita ko sa facebook nag swimming ka. Sino kasama?" Sunod sunod ang tanong nito and Kyungsoo nearly got swayed para ikwento ang mga pangyayari sa Batangas pero bitin sa oras kaya straight to the point na.

"Kuya do you remember Nini?"

"Nini? Yun ba yung puppy love mo na city boy?" Kyungsoo rolls her eyes kasi hanggang ngayon tinutukso parin siya ng pinsan sa batang kalaro niya noon.

"Di ko siya puppy love. Playmate lang!" Depensa ni Kyungsoo but straight to the point na sa rebelasyon.

"Oh bakit nu meron."

"K-kuya alam ko na kung bakit after all these years na nakasarado ang third eye ko, bigla kong nakita si Jongin at tingin ko alam ko kung bakit nahahawakan ko siya."

"I'm all ears cousin. Bakit?"

"Kasi Jongin and Nini ay iisang tao lang.." Katahimikan. "Kuya Dae?"

"Hmm. Dito ako. Pina-process ko lang ang sinabi mo. Sigurado ka? Pano mo nalaman?"

"Kinwento ni Jongin sakin yung playmate niya noong 8 year old siya, Kyung daw ang pangalan. Tapos Nini yung nickname ni Jongin kuya hindi naman siguro coincidence lang yun diba?" Tahimik lang si Jongdae sa kabilang linya. Maybe still taking in the shock.

"Bakit ang liit ng mundo niyo ng lalaking yan?" Ang natanong ni Jongdae. Binabaha ng katanungan ang utak niya subalit iyon pa ang nadulas sa dila.

"Basta ganun kuya. Kaya nga nacoconfuse na naman tong puso ko. Marupok. Nakakainis."

"Same Kyungsoo, I mean not the marupok part kasi ikaw yun, ang ibig kong sabihin, same. Naiinis ako na marupok ka."

"Eh!! Kuya naman eh!"

"Sa ngayon Soo, layo ka muna sa kanya. Distansya lang. Tapos mag videocall tayo pag out mo. May meeting ako in ten eh.." Tumango si Kyungsoo, atleast nalabas na ang mabigat sa dibdib niya.

"Goodluck kuya!" Sabi ni Kyungsoo bago patayin ang tawag.

Bumuntong hininga si Kyungsoo at naupo padin doon, sinusubukan alisin sa utak ang mga nangyari kagabi.

Jongin called to check on her at ng sinabi niyang she's a little bit scared, nakipag videocall si Jongin at magdamag silang nag usap hanggang nakatulog na ang dalaga.

Kung hindi pa na empty ang cellphone ay baka mukha ni Jongin ang bumungad sa kanya kinabukasan.

Nakakabingi ang katahimikan sa exit at tatayo na sana si Kyungsoo ng biglang malakas na bumukas at sumara ang pintuan sa itaas na floor. Lalabas na sana si Kyungsoo ng biglang nakarinig ng dalawang boses sa taas.

 _"Puta ang ganda mo talaga.. Fuck!"_ Hindi foreign kay Kyungsoo ang boses na yun, it is definitely Doctor Park.

Curious, Kyungsoo stayed to eavesdrop. Curious nga siya at hindi chismosa.

Hindi na nagsalita ang doctor subalit kasunod ng katahimikan ay mga pag ungol. It wont take a genius to realize what is happening and Kyungsoo gasps ng marinig ang malalakas na pag dampi ng balat sa balat.

Puta.

Doctor Park is having sex with someone and Kyungsoo's just a flight of stair away from the crime scene.

She tiptoes slowly reaching for the door ng lalong lumalakas ang pag ungol at lalong bumibilis ang tunog ng balat sa balat.

 _"Kaya ba bumabalik ka sakin kasi mas magaling akong kumantot kesa sa boyfriend mo?"_ OMG.

Scandalized na yung mukha ni Kyungsoo, una, dirty talker pala si Doc Park, ikalawa, sheeet, parehas silang cheater, kung sino man ang katalik ng doctor.

 _"Chanyeol.."_ Ungol ng babae at nagimbal ang mundo ni Kyungsoo ng marinig ang boses ni Baekhyun

Kay Baekhyun boses ito at hindi nagkakamali si Kyungsoo.

Ibig sabihin-

_"Ano? Kelan mo sasabihin sa boyfriend mo na kinakantot ka ng iba?"_

PUTA.

Si Baekhyun.. She's cheating on Jongin.

Kung anime lang ito, marahil ay kanina pa umuusok ang tenga at ilong ni Kyungsoo, ang mukha niya ay mapula pa sa dugo dahil sa labis na pagkagalit sa mga nalaman.

_Papunta na si Baekhyun sa cottage nila upang mag bihis ng bigla siyang nabangga into someone. Slowly, she looks up and is surprised ng makita ang nakangiting mukha ni Doc Park._

_"Baekhyun?"_

_Napalingon si Baekhyun sa kinaroroonan ng nobyo to check if nakatingin ito pero busy si Jongin sa pagsaboy ng tubig sa nakisaling si Sehun._

_"Chanyeol.." Baekhyun says to her secret lover and crashes their lips together. "Do you have a room?"_

_"None." Sagot ni Chanyeol while they continue their kiss._

_"Our room then." Sagot ni Baekhyun at patagong dinala si Chanyeol sa kwarto nila._

_Nilock ni Baekhyun ang pinto habang hinuhubaran siya ni Chanyeol sa pang ibaba._

_"Bathroom baby.." Baekhyun says at doon sa loob ng banyo ay pinagsaluhan nila ni Chanyeol ang mainit at paulit-ulit na pagkakamali._

_Ng marating ang rurok. Agad na pinalabas ni Baekhyun ng kwarto ang lalaki pero not after one momol session bago tuluyang nagpa alam si Chanyeol._

_Nagpapahinga lang si Baekhyun, hindi na sumunod dahil labis na nanghina ang kanyang tuhod sa pagtatalik nila ni Chanyeol who is much rougher kesa sa mga usual quickies nila._

_Isang taon na ng simulang mangulila si Baekhyun at bilang babaeng may pangangailangan din sa katawan, tinanggap nito ang offer ni Chanyeol kahit alam niyang may sumabit na feelings sa side ng Doctor._

_Ang isang beses na pagtatalik ay nasunduan pa ng ilang pagkakamali na kahit hanggang nagising na ang kasintahan ni Baekhyun ay patuloy parin nilang ginagawa ang masasarap na tawag ng libog._

_Ng maka recover na ang tuhod ay napagdesisyonan niyang lumabas at sumali na sa paglalaro ng mga kaibigan niya. Pero pagkabukas ng pintuan, nakatayo na sa labas si Jongin at mukhang tapos na ang laro ng tatlo._

_Bumalik sa kwarto si Baekhyun, inaantok kaya napahiga sa kama, nakapikit na si Baekhyun ng biglang dumapa si Jongin sa kanyang likuran at hinalikan ito sa expose na balat sa balikat niya and after rejecting his offer to shower together, iniwan na din siya ni Jongin mag-isa._

_Nagising si Jongin ng mga malalambot na labi sa kanyang mukha, sa kanyang ilong, sa pisngi, sa pisngi ulit. Jongin tried to suppress the smile para patuloy lang ang paghalik sa kanya but failed kaya naman huminto ang nobya at naupo._

_“Good morning..” Baekhyun greeted with a sly smile_

_“Morning. Happy Birthday.” Sagot ni Jongin, ang isang braso nasa bewang ng nobya, pulling her down against him, rolling over para si Baekhyun ang sa baba at siya ang nasa taas._

_Jongin’s about to dip down para pagsaluhan nila ng kasintahan ang isang mainit na halik subalit what caught his attention and made him stop ay yung hickey sa leeg ng kasintahan._

_Feeling hurt and betrayed, Jongin rolls over at naupo sa dulo ng kama, ang kanyang mukha nakatago sa gitna ng kanyang mga palad_

_“May problema ba mahal?” Baekhyun touched Jongin at yayakapin pa sana nito ang nobyo pero agad umilag si Jongin at tumayo._

_“Baekhyun, you are cheating on me, again.” Lumaki ang mata ni Baekhyun sa narinig, she looks like a deer caught in a headlight habang nakaupo sa mattress ng kama. “Again. Again. Sabihin mo sakin ngayon, is he the same man you cheated on me before?”_

_Napatayo na si Baekhyun upang pakalmahin ang kasintahan na but Jongin’s too hurt, he can’t even look at her without feeling disgusted sa mga ginawa ni Baekhyun._

_Nakatayo sa gitna ng kwarto si Jongin, hindi makatingin ng diretso sa kasintahan na labis ang pag-aalala ang takot._

_“Alam mo ba kagabi bumalik na sa alaala ko ang dahilang kung bakit naaksidente ako pero I was like, ‘ah, it’s okay that was before and she still stayed for me’. Pero Baekhyun, when I saw your hickey yesterday, alam ko hindi sakin galing yun.” Umiiyak na si Jongin, puso ay puno ng galit, ng lungkot._

_“Kasi you wouldn’t touch me, everytime I gave you hints you’d back away. Jongin babae din ako and two years kang naka comatose, and masama ba kung gusto ko makipag sex sayo?”_

_Jongin’s gritting his teeth, jaw clenching dahil sa panunumbat ni Baekhyun, trying to pin her mistakes sa nangyari kay Jongin._

_Umiling ang lalaki. He’s not a stupid one._

_“Namiss kita ng sobra sobra at gusto kong maramdaman muli ang pagmamahal mo.. Jongin, yun lang naman ang gusto ko galing sayo. Pero mukhang hindi mo na ako mahal.”_

_“Bullshit. That’s bullshit Baekhyun, alam mong dati palang ay niloko mo na ako. Tapos ngayon? You’re trying to blame that on me? And what? Are you insane? Hindi kita mahal? Is sex the only basis of love para sayo?”_

_Walang sagot na naibigay si Baekhyun, pati siya ay umiiyak na din, nasasaktan, nalulungkot, nagui-guilty sa lahat ng mga nagawa niya._

_“We couldn’t fix this now diba?” Kalmado ngunit ang boses ay puno ng hinanakit._

_Iling ang isinagot ni Jongin, dahil wala na siyang kasiguraduhan kung maaayos pa, kung maibabalik pa niya ang nasirang tiwala sa nobya._

_“Jongin. Sorry, hindi ko na uulitin. Mahal na mahal kita, hindi ko kaya-” Umiiyak na niyakap ni Baekhyun si Jongin, nagmamaka-awa._

_“Sana naisip mong mahal mo ako noong mga panahong bago ka magloko.” Sabi ni Jongin, swallowing back the pain before it chokes him._

_“Jongin please.. one more chance please, one more chance.” Carefully, Jongin disentangle her arms around his waist and he walks forward bago umikot at yakapin si Baekhyun._

_“Happy Birthday Baek. Sorry kung ito pa ang naging regalo ko sayo. Pero ito yung kailangan natin. Space.”_

_“N-No! Ayoko!” Iyak ni Baekhyun._

_“Hihiwalayan na din naman sana kita noon para makapag isip ka kung mahal mo ba talaga ako. Or kaya mo lang nasasabi yun kasi nasanay ka na nasa tabi mo ako. Baek, I think this break up is necessary. Para makapag-isip ka, at pati narin ako. If mahal mo padin ako and I still feel the same, we can give this broken relationship another chance. Pero sa ngayon, ayoko na, tapusin na natin to Baek, huh?”_

_Jongin is ready to leave pero pagkalabas niya ng banyo, Baekhyun is gone with all of her stuff._

Galit na nag marcha si Kyungsoo patungo kay Baekhyun na nakikipag tawanan sa kanilang mga kasama, at ng magtama ang kanilang mata at nginitian siya nito, somehow kumalma ang nagagalit niyang dugo.

Hindi pa man nakakalapit si Kyungsoo sa mga katrabaho ng hilahin siya ni Baekhyun into the emergency stairs at agad niyakap.

“B-baek..” Laking gulat nalang ni Kyungsoo sa gesture ng kaibigan.

“S-soo..” Baekhyun’s voice is shaking at kasunod nito ay isang mahinang paghikbi. “B-break na kami ni Jongin.” Iyak ni Baekhyun at bawat segundo nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo ang paghigpit ng mga yakap ni Baekhyun.

“Ssssh, sige, iiyak mo na muna Baek tapos pag-usapan natin kung okay ka na ha?” Ang tanging nasabi ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigang umiiyak.

Mabilis natapos ang pag-iyak ni Baekhyun at sa hagdan sila naupo, si Kyungsoo hawak ang kamay ng sumisinghot na si Baekhyun.

“Hindi ko naman masisisi si Jongnin kung ayaw na niya, kasalanan ko naman na nagloko ako. Pero Soo, masakit kasi mahal ko siya.”

“Kaya ba umuwi ka kaagad noong birthday mo?” Tumango si Baekhyun at ipinatong ang ulo sa balikat ni Kyungsoo.

“Alam mo ba kung bakit hiniwalayan niya ako? Because I cheated on him-” Nagulat si Kyungsoo, hindi dahil sa pag-amin ni Baekhyun ng panloloko niya but to the fact na alam ni Jongin iyon.

Kaya ba mugto ang mata ni Jongin kahapon?

“..at iyon ang dahilan kung bakit naaksidente siya. Soo, mahal ko naman si Jongsin, sobrang mahal ko siya.”

Doon na hindi napigil ni Kyungsoo ang galit niya. All this time, nagparaya siya sa babaeng sasaktan lang si Jongin.

“Mahal mo siya? Bakit mo niloko?” Diretsong tanong ni Kyungsoo, masyadong madulas ang bibig bunga ng labis na galit.

“Soo.. lasing ako noon and Doc Park’s-” Napa clasp si Baekhyun sa bunganga dahil sa pagdulas ng dila.

“You’ve been cheating on Jongin with Doc Park since before the accident?” Naspeechless si Kyungsoo at this point hindi na niya makita ang sinasabing pagmamahal ni Baekhyun kay Jongin kasi paulit-ulit nangyari, ginusto ni Baekhyun ang lokohin ang boyfriend niya.

“Soo.. please, yes, pero I need a friend.” Tumayo si Kyungsoo. The pity is in there, but si Jongin ang nasasaktan dito, siya ang biktima.

“Kaibigan mo ako Baekhyun, gusto kong yakapin ka dahil I know it hurts you. Pero,” Kyungsoo pauses. “You brought this doom upon you Baek.”

“Kyungsoo please hindi ko kailangan ng lecture from you. Please, alam kong mali ako..”

“Sorry Baek, sobrang gulo lang din ng utak ko ngayon..” Kyungsoo steps forward at binigyan ng isang mainit na yakap si Baekhyun. “Ayusin mo ang buhay mo. If you like Doc Park then tell him, kung si Jongin parin, ipakita mo na mahal mo siya. Enough with the cheating. Baekhyun, this isn’t what you deserve.” Kyungsoo says tiredly at lahat ng sinasabi niya she sincerely means it. Galit man ito sa nagawa ng kaibigan but it doesn’t mean that she’d stop being her friend.

Ito ang nasabi niya bago niya hilahin palabas si Baekhyun.

“Thanks Soo..” Bulong ng isang nurse.

Kyungsoo needed a breather kaya nag file ito ng leave. Well, dumistansya si Baekhyun dahil kagaya niya nag bakasyon din ito for soul searching daw.

Pauwi si Kyungsoo galing grocery, paubos na ang kanyang stocks at if she’s planning na magtago sa bahay pupunuin niya nalang yung ref niya ng hindi magutom.

Dalawang eco bag ang bitbit niya at ng malapit na ang grab car na sinasakyan sa tapat ng kanilang gate, napansin ni Kyungsoo si Jongin, naka lean sa kanyang motor at tila may hinihintay.

Lumakas ang kabog ng dibdib ng nurse.

“Kyungsoo..” Mahina at nahihiyang sinalubong ni Jongin si Kyungsoo pagkababa nito.

“Jongin?” Kunwari nagulat si Kyungsoo at tinulungan pa siya ni Jongin na ibaba ang kanyang eco bag.

“Hi! Long time no see..” Para itago ang kilig, inirapan lang siya ni Kyungsoo.

“Isang linggo lang tayo di nagkita..” Remind ni Kyungsoo sa binata. “Ano pala ginagawa mo dito sa compound namin?” Bubuhatin pa sana ni Kyungsoo ang dala pero inunahan ni Jongin.

“Ah, ano kasi.. uhm, busy si Sehun may shooting tapos walang tao sa bahay and nabobored na ako..”

“Needless to say, bored ka kaya naisip mo ako?” Atake ni Kyungsoo.

“Grabe ka sakin! Sige na, aalis na nga lang ako, parang ayaw mo naman na nandito ako.” Ngumuso pa si Jongin at taliwas sa sinabi, hindi naman ito umalis sa kinatatayuan.

“Bye!” Ngiti ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

“Pumasok na nga tayo, ang init dito sa labas.” Natawa lamang si Kyungsoo ng pumasok si Jongin sa unit niya dala ang kanyang mga pinamili.

Nakaupo si Jongin harap ng electricfan, nakanganga na parang baliw ng datnan ito ni Kyungsoo.

She smiled, napaka nostalgic ng feelings niya. Like the last day Jongin spent with him bago ito magising. Pero sana this time, hindi na ito aalis pa.

“Bakit ka naka ngiti? Cute ko ba?” Pang-aasar ni Jongin ng makitang tulala at nakangiti si Kyungsoo sa direksyon niya.

Inirapan siya ni Kyungsoo, si Kyungsoo na ang pisngi ay tila pulang rosas habang nagtungo ito sa kusina.

Nag-aayos ng grocery si Kyungsoo ng biglang naupo ang bisita sa upuan across her. Pinapanood ang ginagawa niya.

“Soo, nag-usap kayo ni Baek?” Tanong ni Jongin at sigurado limang segundo nagtagpo ang kanilang paningin na tinapos ni Kyungsoo ng iwasan niya ito.

“I heard..” Simpleng tugon nito.

Bumungong hininga si Jongin.

“Alam mo kung ano yung weird? Kasi it’s supposed to hurt badly. Dito..” Tinuro pa ni Jongin ang puso niya. “But this guy,” at sa ulo naman niya. “He’s the boss yata at dito lahat nanggagaling. Galit at hindi sakit.”

“Jongin..”

“It’s okay. Alam ko, lilipas din to. Kailangan ko lang ng oras at space para mawala lahat ng galit.” Diretsong sabi ni Jongin sa dalaga. “Banyo lang muna ako saglit.” Magsasalita pa sana si Kyungsoo but was cut off ng magsalita muli si Jongin. “Apple juice please!!” Sigaw pa ng lalaki na ngayon is jogging his way sa banyo.

Bumuntong hininga si Kyungsoo habang nakatingin sa hawak na box ng apple juice, paborito ni Jongin iyon.

“Alam ko.” Bulong ni Kyungsoo.

Mag-isa si Jongin sa salas ng apartment ng magpaalam si Kyungsoo na maliligo lang saglit.

Nakaupo si Jongin sa mahabang couch, walang magawa kaya ng makita ang dalawang photo album, ito nalang ang pinag diskitahan niya. Ubos na ang cookies ni Jongin, nakadekwatro ito habang iniisa-isa ang mga litrato.

Napapangiti si Jongin sa bawat picture.

“Hoy nu yan..” Tanong ni Kyungsoo pagkalabas ng banyo, suot ang oversized shirt at maiksing short, nagda-dry ito ng mahabang buhok gamit ang tuwalya.

Nakita na lahat ni Jongin ang pictures at ngumiti ito na tumingin kay Kyungsoo. At grabe, ang ganda ni Kyungsoo sa mata niya, may make up man at wala maganda talaga, maputi ang balat, makinis ang legs at-

“Jongin ano yun ha!” Nasa harapan na nito si Kyungsoo at inupuan nalang niya ang isang photo album para hindi mahuli.

“Hehe. Wala. Ubos na ba yung banana cake mo Soo? Hehe, sarap eh.” Pag-iiba nito ng topic.

Pinandilatan lang siya ni Kyungsoo bago ito tumungo ng kusina para kumuha ng meryenda pa. Dali dali namang ibinalik ni Jongin ang photo albums sa pinagkuhanan nito at inayos ang position bago panoorin ang dalaga sa kusina.

Inilapag ni Kyungsoo ang platito ng banana cake at tumabi kay Jongin sa couch. Ang gago, hindi naman kinain ang meryenda sapagkat naparami ng inom ng apple juice.

“Anong oras ka uuwi?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo, humihikab at inaantok.

Nag lean si Jongin sa backrest ng sofa, nakatingin kay Kyungsoo, nakangiti.

“May di ka pa nakukwento sakin.. Kyung.” Ngisi ni Jongin at ipinakita kay Kyungsoo ang ninakaw niyang litrato sa photo album kanina. Picture ni Kyungsoo kasama si Jongin noong mga musmos pa lamang sila.

Kyungsoo gaped like a fish realizing that Jongin had caught her secret. Bistado na. Nabuking na ang pinaka-iniingatan.

Hahablutin pa sana ni Kyungsoo ang picture niya pero mabilis na itinago ni Jongin ang litrato sa likuran niya.

“Nakalimutan mo na ako no? Kaya di ka nagreact noong ikinuwento ko sa Batangas?” Nguso ni Jongin habang si Kyungsoo ay pilit na kinukuha ang picture sa kamay ni Jongin.

“Akin na yun..” Malakas na sinusubukan ni Kyungsoo na kunin ang picture sa kaibigan pero si Jongin pinagtitripan pa si Kyungsoo.

“Nakakatampo naman.. Kinalimutan mo ang pinaka pogi mong friend?” Pang-aasar pa ni Kyungsoo na ngayon ay halos daganan na si Jongin makuha lamang ang litrato mula sa kamay nito.

“AAAH! Finally! Pinahirapan mo pa ako.” Kyungsoo breathes out, labis ang ngiti ng makuha ang litrato kay Jongin.

Pero si Jongin..

Napalunok si Jongin ng laway dahil sa kanilang posisyon na hindi alintana ni Kyungsoo sapagkat masaya na ng makuha ang picture sa lalaki. Nakahiga si Jongin samantalang si Kyungsoo ay kumportableng nakadapa sa itaas niya.

“S-soo..” Jongin whispers and Kyungsoo looks down to him.

Gulat sa kanilang posisyon, mabilis na tumayo si Kyungsoo at si Jongin na nakadikit ang paningin sa pisngi ng dalaga, animo ay pinintahan ito ng pulang pula.

Kyungsoo fakes a cough at inayos ang sarili. Naupo na din si Jongin and chuckles at her cute reaction, para silang mga baliw.

Tinolang Manok ang request ni Jongin for lunch, ang kapal ng mukha diba? Anyways, walang ingredients kaya naging runner pa ito sa palengke and here they are, kumakain ng late lunch sa apartment ni Kyungsoo.

“Soo, hindi mo parin sinasagot mga tanong ko.” Ang boses ni Jongin may bakas ng pagtatampo.

“Dami mong tanong.. Eh, Jongin, kulit naman..” Kunwari annoyed na pero deep inside, kinikilig si Kyungsoo habang nakikipag footsie sa ilalim ng mesa.

Ngumisi lang ang makulit.

“Nakalimutan mo na ako no?” Umirap si Kyungsoo, hinayaan nalang ang mga paa ni Jongin.

“Hindi naman kita nakalimutan, hindi lang kita nakilala noon, Jongin, Nini, ang layo diba? Tsaka ako, hindi mo din ako nakilala eh.” Jongin chuckled.

“Fair enough.” Guilty your highness si Jongin, pati siya hindi nakilala ang batang kalaro niya sa probinsya. “Soo, I have a question. Uhmm. Nakakakita ka padin ba?”

“Sinara ng lolo yung third eye ko noong maliit pa lamang kami, it worked. Ilang taon akong normal na namuhay until,” Kyungsoo pauses, she can never tell Jongin about them. “may nakilala akong multo.. It went on for a year. Siya lang yung nakikita ko though.”

“Ha? Hindi ka naman ginugulo? Bakit umabot ng ganoon katagal? Gwapo ba yun?” Humalakhak si Kyungsoo, Jongin doesn’t have any idea.

“Gwapo yun, sobrang pogi. Nainlab nga ako eh.” Tiningnan siya ni Jongin ng masama.

“Baka niloloko mo ko ha? Baka ghoster talaga yan.” Tumawa muli ang dalaga at kinain ang sayote na nasa plato. “Eh noong sa resort? May nakita ka no?” Kyungsoo gulped, that night was the worst.

Tumango siya bilang tugon.

“Pag-alis mo may tumabi sa aking bata, akala ko guest din kaya sabi ko ihahatid ko sa cottage nila. Tapos sa ginagawang building niya ako dinala and..” Jongin saw how Kyungsoo’s body shakes sa takot. The trauma is still there kaya he reaches for her hand, instantly stopping her from shaking.

“Alam mo, bukod sa hindi ko inexpect that we’ll meet this way again, hindi ko din inexpect na magiging ganito ka kaganda.” Kyungsoo rolls her eyes but truly appreciated yung pag divert ni Jongin sa topic.

“Ikaw, panget ka padin.” Irap ni Kyungsoo at humalakhak si Jongin kasi si Kyungsoo palang ang nakapagsabing pangit siya.

“Se..” Boy’s night out daw but nasa condo lang ang dalawa ni Sehun, naglalaro ng bagong biling Nintendo switch.

“Oh?” Napahiga si Jongin sa kama ng kaibigan.

“Sorry..” Hininto saglit ni Sehun ang nilalaro at nilingon ang bestfriend.

“Saan yan? Ano ginawa mong kasalanan kasi mukhang malaki yang iniisip mo.” Kinabahan si Sehun sa reaksyon ng kaibigan.

“Alam ko namang type mo si Kyungsoo at-”

“HAHAHAHAH! Tol!” Malakas na tumawa si Sehun hindi pa man natatapos ni Jongin ang sasabihin niya. “Type mo si Kyungsoo? Kung ako yung problema mo, don’t worry my bestfriend. Di kita aawayin dahil lang sa babae. Tsaka sumuko na ko doon. So don’t worry about me my friend.” Si Jongin nakatingin lang kay Sehun. “Ang problemahin mo eh si Baekhyun, kausapin mo muna para may closure kayo. Tapos bago ka mag the moves kay Kyungsoo siguraduhin mong gusto mo nga siya at hindi rebound lang.” Tama si Sehun, Jongin admits to himself.

Hindi naman rebound lang si Kyungsoo, she’s more than that. She’s special to Jongin because lately, she makes him happy.

“Sure ka-”

“Tol ulit ulit ba?” Irap ni Sehun na sinuntok pa si Jongin ng marahan sa braso. “Tara na, game na ulit.” Hamon ng artista sa kaibigan nito.

Katulad ng sinabi ni Sehun, ng nakauwi na si Baekhyun sa apartment niya, Jongin went to visit her.

“Hi.” Tipid na ngiti galing kay Baekhyun ang sumalubong sa lalaki.

“Hi.” Bati pabalik ng nurse at pinapasok ang ex-boyfriend sa unit nito.

“Kumain ka na? I brought coffees..” Inilapag ni Jongin ang dalang breakfast sa mesa ni Baekhyun.

The nurse sat on her chair, waiting for Jongin to give her cup and utters a soft _‘thank you’_ pagkatapos nitong ibigay sa babae ang kanyang kape.

Tahimik ang apartment as they sat face to face, sipping their coffees and eating their slice of cake.

“Baek-”

“Jong-”

Nagkangitian pa pagkatapos sabay magsalita.

“Ladies first diba?” Ngiti ni Jongin and Baekhyun isn’t a pabebe type kaya naman nagsalita na ito.

“Jongin, sorry ha? Alam ko ako ang dahilan why this relationship went down the drain. Hindi enough yun eh, yung sorry ko kasi look what I have done to you. Na comatose ka-”

“Baek, what is done is done.” Nangyari na yun and Jongin just came to give their relationship a closure.

“I know but- okay. So ayun, sorry nga Jong. I loved you. Sobra but then, marupok lang ako na bumigay sa temptasyon. Sorry. Sorry.” Paulit-ulit na sabi ni Baekhyun at sa bawat sinserong salita ay kasabay ng pagpatak ng kanyang mga luha. “At tama ka, nasanay nalang talaga ako sa presensya mo at inisip kong pagmamahal parin yung nararamdaman ko. Sorry Jongin for hurting you..” All Jongin could offer her is his hands, gumapang ang kamay ni Jongin upang hawakan ang malambot at nanlalamig na kamay ng ex boyfriend niya.

“I’m sorry too, sa mga pagkukulang ko sayo. Sorry B and I wish you the best thing in life, sadly, hindi na ako isa doon.” Patuloy man ang pag-agos ng luha ni Baekhyun, napatawa naman siya sa biro ng ex. “Kung may kailangan ka, andito lang ako ha? Alam mong mahalaga ka sakin at hindi mawawala yun ng basta basta na lamang.” Naiintindihan ni Baekhyun kaya ngumuso ito, Jongin laughed at agad na tumayo upang bigyan ng mainit na yakap si Baekhyun.

Nagyayakapan ang dalawa sa gitna ng kusina, si Baekhyun iyak ng iyak at paulit-ulit na humihingi ng tawad habang si Jongin ay walang pagod na nagbibigay ng comfort dito, whispering soothing words sa dalaga as he rubs her back.

Mabilis lumipas ang mga araw hanggang naging buwan. Boyfriend na ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol habang sina Jongin at Kyungsoo ay nagkakaigihan na, which Baekhyun knew, thanks to their workmates na masyadong madaldal.

Anyways, at first, Baekhyun kinda felt betrayed but at some point, narealize niyang Kyungsoo is a nice girl at kung sa kanya mapupunta si Jongin, magiging maswerte ang ex boyfriend nito.

Pagod at inaantok na si Kyungsoo ngunit pinag overtime siya ng head nurse sa kakulangan ng staff sa hospital. Sunod sunod ang mga kumuha ng vacation leave.

Nagste-stretching si Kyungsoo patungo sa emergency room upang kunin ang result ng isang pasyente ng biglang dumating ang isang ambulansya, tumabi sa gilid ang dalaga upang bigyan daan ang papasok na rescue team.

Naghintay saglit si Kyungsoo at baka kailanganin siya sa E.R pero pagkadating ng dalawang doctor, Kyungsoo turned around dahil hindi na yata siya kailangan at madami namang nurse.

Pero doon siya nagkakamali ng may muling dumaan na stretcher, babae ang naka higa doon, gising at umiiyak sa sakit.

"Padaan!" Sigaw ng sa likod ni Kyungsoo at ng tumingin ito, may isang stretcher pa palang kasunod at doon, isang duguan at walang malay ang nakahiga.

"J-jongin.." Sambit niya sa pangalan ng kaibigan ng makita ang kalagayan nito.

Huminto ang oras kay Kyungsoo at sinakop na ng takot at pangamba ang kanyang utak.

"Nurseee! Nurseeee!" Sigaw ng isang staff at nangangailangan ng assistance sa isang pasyente.

Nanginginig ang tuhod ni Kyungsoo, wala na siyang marinig kung hindi ang sariling puso na masakit ang bawat tibok sa labis na lakas.

Nahulog ang hawaknna clipboard ni Kyungsoo ng mabangga ito ng nagmamadaling nurse na tumungo kay Jongin.

"Jongin.." Pagtawag ni Kyungsoo sa lalaki.

For the first tine, seeing Jongin in that lifeless bed, natakot si Kyungsoo sa loob ng emergency room, nais lang naman nito na maging okay si Jongin, tulungan itong gumaling pero nanigas siya sa kinatatayuan at pinanonood ang doctor na nag C-CPR na sa kanya.

"Defibrillator!" Sigaw ng doctor ng tumigil na sa pagresponde ang puso ng pasyente.

Magulo, mabilis, maya maya pa, Kyungsoo run to hold Jongin's hand.

Malamig at puno ng dugo ang kamay ng lalaki.

"Jongin no, lumaban ka Jongin please. Lumaban ka!" Sigaw ni Kyungsoo at hindi pansin ang mga luhang nagpapaligsahan sa pagtulo.

"Kyungsoo.. Go outside!" Sigaw, utos ng doctor sa nurse but Kyungsoo's too worried at walang tanging naririnig kung hindi ang kabog ng kanyang puso. "Drag her out!" Utos ng doctor at maya maya pa ay hinihila na si Kyungsoo palabas ng Emergency Room.

Nakaupo si Kyungsoo sa labas, naghihintay ng matapos ang operasyon sa loob.

Mata niya ay nakatingin sa mga kamay na puno ng dugo. What if tuluyan ng mawala si Jongin, what if kung-

"Kyungsoo. What happened?" Si Baekhyun yun. "Pinahahanap ka ni Doc kasi naghihintay na sa result nakuha mo ba?" Inosenteng tanong ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo pero ng makita ang dugo sa kamay ng kaibigan, doon na nagsimulang mangamba ang isang nurse.

"B-baek, si Jongin. Naaksidente. Hindi ko alam pero nasa loob siya.. Kritikal."

"Ha? Anong nangyari?" Napatakbo si Baekhyun sa labas ng E.R upang tanungin ang isa sa mga rumesponde.

Nakatingin si Kyungsoo sa tiles na sahig, nagdadasal at ng maalala ang kakayahan, napalingon siya everywhere, baka sakali makita si Jongin. Subalit wala, walang nakikita si Kyungsoo kung hindi ang mga staff at ang ibang pasyente na nandoon.

"Jongin.." Iyak niya ng hindi makita ni kahit ang kaluluwa ng lalaki.

"Soo? Tahan na. Magiging okay din si Jongin. Matatag siya." Mahinahong sabi ni Baekhyun at niyakap ang kaibigan. "Umuwi ka na. Magpahinga ka, update kita sa kalagayan ni Jongin at ako bahala kay Miss Joy." Umiling si Kyungsoo at sa bawat pagpatak ng luha kasabay ng pagpunas ni Baekhyun dito.

Understanding Kyungsoo's worry, hindi na nagpumilit si Baekhyun at sinamahan nalang ang kaibigan na maghintay doon.

Ilang oras pa, nakaalis na si Baekhyun para mag duty at naiwan si Kyungsoo mag-isa. She's praying wholeheartedly ng bumukas ang pintuan ng E.R and Jongin's being wheeled palabas.

"Doc, kamusta po ang pasyente? Gigising din po ba agad siya?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo at pinipigil ang hikbi.

"Magiging okay ang lahat Ms. Do, wag kang mag-alala." Sagot ng doctor at ng nginitian siya nito, napaiyak si Kyungsoo lalo.

"Salamat po doc, salamat po."

Miss na miss na ni Jongin si Kyungsoo, palagi itong nasa apartment upang hintayin ang dalaga but she's barely coming home. Ayaw naman niyang magpunta sa hospital dahil baka pagalitan ng dalaga.

Nagpapahangin si Jongin sa tapat ng electric fan, baka sakaling mawala sa isip niya ang dalaga subalit lalong nanaig ang pangungulila. Ngumuso si Jongin at sumigaw.

 _"Ayoko na, magalit ka man pero pupuntahan kita sa hospital! Bahala ka-"_ Napalingon si Jongin when the door knob twisted from the outside at sa pag aakalang umuwi na si Kyungsoo, he mischievously run sa likod ng couch upang magtago.

Bumukas ang pintuan at ng sumara ay sumilip na si Jongin sa dalaga.

Napansin nitong mugto ang mata ng dalaga at nangangayat pa. Jongin pouted, bakit nagkaganito si Kyungsoo in a span of one week na di sila nagkikita.

Tumayo si Jongin.

 _"Kyungsoo.."_ Pagtawag niya dito subalit tila hindi narinig ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang boses.

Pinagmasdan niya ang dalaga na nag hubad ng kanyang tshirt, ng kanyang- pumikit si Jongin ng huhubarin na ng dalaga ang suot na pantalon.

 _"K-kyungsoo.. Nandito ako! Mag bihis ka nga!"_ Sa pag-aakalang sumunod ang dalaga, he peeks with an eye, and guess its a wrong move ng makitang naka bra at panty nalang si Kyungsoo.

Makinis. He thought. Pero bago pa totally kainin ng libog ay pumikit muli si Jongin.

 _"Kyungsoo, magbihis ka na nga!"_ Reklamo ni Jongin at ng walang sagot na natanggap ay hinanap nito si Kyungsoo, wala sa banyo kaya pumasok siya sa kwarto.

Nandoon si Kyungsoo, sa gitna ng kama, nakahiga at may suot ng tshirt.

Naupo si Jongin sa gilid ng kama, nagtataka at hindi sanay na walang kibo si Kyungsoo sa kanya. Bumuntong hininga muna si Jongin bago komprontahin ito. Subalit nagpanic lamang siya ng biglang umiyak si Kyungsoo.

 _"Hala, Kyungsoo. Umiiyak ka? Bakit? May problema ka ba? Anong nangyari?"_ Akamang hahawakan na sana ni Jongin ang bewang ng dalaga ng biglang lumusot ang kamay niya.

Nagulat si Jongin, natakot at hindi maintindihan ang nangyayari. Sinubukan niya ulit hawakan sa bewang si Kyungsoo subalit lumusot lang ang kamay niya kagaya ng kanina.

At sinubukan muli ni Jongin, at ng isa pa at isa pa gamit ang kabilang kamay subalit wala, hindi, he cant hold nor touch her.

 _"Kyungsoo.. Kyungsoo!"_ Sumigaw si Jongin nagbabakasakaling marinig this time subalit walang sagot, she didnt flinch at his scream either.

Kaya ba umiiyak si Kyungsoo dahil wala na siya? Patay na siya? Naiyak na din si Jongin sapagkat ang dami pa niyang gustong gawin, nais gawin. Tumabi nalang siya sa kama, tumagilid upang harapin ni Kyungsoo.

Ang mga nangniningning at masasayang mata ni Kyungsoo ay nawala na, napalitan ng lungkot at pagod.

 _"Kaya ba umiiyak ka kasi wala na ako?"_ He looks at her tear and watches it roll down her face. At pinunas parin niya ito kahit imposible. _"Pumayat ka Kyungsoo.. Wag ka na umiyak, ayaw ko makita kang umiiyak eh."_ Patuloy niya.

Umiyak lang si Kyungsoo, patuloy na umiiyak, nagdadasal para sa lalaking mahal.

_"Ganda.. Ganda.. Uy, tama na yan."_

"Jongin, bakit hindi kita nakikita ngayon? Bakit? Ayaw mo ba magpakita sakin muli? Nakakainis ka!" Iyak ni Kyungsoo bigla, nagulat pa si Jongin ng magsalita at akala ay nakikita na siya. "Dati nakikita naman kita kahit hindi ko gusto! Kahit hindi kita kilala nagpakita ka sakin pero bakit ngayon? Ayaw mo na?" Doon na nagtaka si Jongin. Nakita na siya dati ni Kyungsoo? Kelan?

 _"Soo.. A-ano ibig mong sabihin?"_ Utal niyang tanong.

"Jongin please. Kahit ayaw mo magpakita lumaban ka, lumaban ka. Kahit hindi ulit ako ang mahal mo ayos lang. Lumaban ka lang. Para sayo." Iyak ni Kyungsoo at ang mga salita niya ay nagmistulang malaking sampal sa mukha ni Jongin.

He had met Kyungsoo before?

And then like a flashflood, his forgotten memories washes over him.

_"Ganda!"_

_"Da!"_

_"Da! Hatid kita sa hospital ha?"_

_"Da, ano ulam?"_

_"Da, pakiss naman."_

It's all Jongin at sa bawat scenario, hindi si Baekhyun o ibang babae ang nakangiti sa kanya, it's all Kyungsoo.

So they weren't just dreams after all? Theyre real at sa bawat memory na iyon, si Kyungsoo ang nandiyan at kasama niya.

_"... I think i'm in love with you."_

Mahal. Mahal niya si Kyungsoo.

Umusog si Jongin at niyakap ang dalaga kahit impossible.

 _"Ssssh, tahan na. Tahan na.. Nandito na ako, gigising ako para sayo. Ssssh, Kyungsoo.."_ At isang halik sa noo ng dalaga bago pa sabay na nakatulog ang dalawa.

"Kyungsoo, pahinga ka naman." It's Sehun at ito ang bungad niya sa dalaga ng dumiretso ito sa kwarto ni Jongin after ng shift.

 _"Hindi ba nagpapahinga to?"_ Tanong ni Jongin habang nakaupo sa paanan niya. Nakatingin sa kaibigan nitong hindi umalis sa tabi niya.

"Kaya ko Se, ako pa ba?" Pagod na ngumiti si Kyungsoo at hinawakan sa kamay si Jongin.

"Lam mo, sana ako nalang jinowa mo, di kita paiiyakin." Biro ni Sehun to light up the mood, natawa naman si Kyungsoo so it's worth it.

Habang ang kaluluwang kasama nila ngumuso.

_"Hoy Sehun! Pag ako nagising pektusan kita."_

"Di naman ako type nitong kaibigan mo.." Kyungsoo smiles shyly, her cheeks still flushed red.

"Hahahahaha! So ligawan nalang kita?" Biro pa ni Sehun.

 _"Sehun nakaka sampu ka na ha!"_ Maya maya pa ay sinuntok suntok ni Jongin ang kaibigan. Pasalamat si Sehun at multo tong kaibigan niya, tagos ang bawat suntok.

"Hahaha! Pwede ba?" Biro pabalik ni Kyungsoo and Jongin's just dumbfounded sa gilid.

 _"Kyungsoo!"_ Whine ni Jongin.

Pati multo seloso.

"Ikaw ba tonight?" Biglang seryoso muli ang mukha ni Sehun. Ngumiti si Kyungsoo at tumango.

"Off ko bukas kaya ako na muna dito." Tumango si Sehun at tumayo.

Hinawakan niya sa paa ang natutulog na bestfriend bago guluhin ang buhok ng nurse.

"Pano? Una na ako. Kung may kailangan ka dito sabihan mo lang ako. Kung may emergency alam mo number ko." Ngumiti si Kyungsoo sa kaibigan bago ito umalis ng hospital.

Ilang oras ang lumipas, nasa gilid lang ni Jongin si Kyungsoo at binabasahan ito ng libro. Habang ang makulit na kaluluwa naman ng binata ay naka tingin lang sa mukha ng dalaga, nakangiti siya thinking how lucky he is.

"and they live happily ever after.." Ngiti ni Kyungsoo sabay tiklop sa libro. Tumingin ito kay Jongin, inaantok na siya kaya naman ang libro ay inilagay niya sa gilid bago hawakan sa kamay ang lalaki. Hinimas himas pa ito ni Kyungsoo. "Alam mo, noong nalaman kong boyfriend ka ni Baekhyun, ng kaibigan ko, bumagsak ang mundo ko. Mahal na mahal kita tapos hindi ka pala pwede."

 _"Kaya ba masungit ka sakin? Kasi nagagalit ka?"_ Sagot ng kaluluwa sa gilid ni Kyungsoo. _"Tsaka mahal mo ko?"_

"Tapos gago ka, nag motor motor ka na naman alam mo hindi lahat ng driver maingat gaya mo. Pag ikaw nagising wala na, hindi ka na makakahawak ng motor bahala ka!!" Simangot ni Kyungsoo, nakalabi kaya natuwa si Jongin. "Ano? Kaya hindi kita makita dahil ba may nilalandi ka na namang iba? Tapos gigising ka wala na naman akong lugar sa utak at puso mo?" Umiyak na si Kyungsoo, pagod na siya. "Jongin, gumising ka na. Please?" At kahit umiiyak, niyakap lang ni Jongin si Kyungsoo at bumulong ng _'sorry, pero sana isang araw malaman mong mahal na mahal din kita.’_

Beeeeeeeeeeeep.

Kasunod ng malakas at flat na pagtunog ng cardiac monitor na naka kabit kay Jongin, malakas na boses ni Kyungsoo ang umalingawngaw sa kwarto kasabay ng mga luhang puno ng takot para sa buhay ng pinakamamahal niya.

“Jongin…. Please….”

_“Kyungsoo.. mahal din kita. Mahal na mahal..”_

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.


End file.
